Home Is Where The Girl Is
by Octoberskys
Summary: A little story I wrote of my take on how Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint's relationship blossomed. (Due to some horrific writing I revised - Chapters 1 -3 are done with more on the way. )
1. Chapter 1 Eternity

**Home Is Where The Girl Is**

**A little story about how Madame Vastra & Jenny Flint's relationship blossomed. **

**Author's Notes 1:** This is before the Strax – the Sontaran comes into the picture.

**Eternity** - is the amount of time that two people will share with one another if they were placed on this earth to meet. These two people will feel a true love that only few will ever be lucky enough to experience. If you are ever blessed enough to gain this rare love, your life will forever be changed for the better. (urbanDICTIONARY dot you know what)

**Chapter 1 – Eternity **

As Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint strolled out of the dark alley, late one evening, the eloquent speaking Silurian spoke, "I believe I have a real knack for this sort of thing." Her jubilated statement sounded more like a triumph than bragging.

The dark haired human to her right quickly glanced back where they had just wrapped up a meeting with Scotland Yard's top detective. For the newly paired investigators, it was another criminal stopped and another case solved. Jenny Flint knew that she and her mentor were rapidly gaining favor with London's metropolitan police as another impossible case was resolved.

Returning to the moment, the former match girl halted her forward progress just a few feet behind her employer. Realizing she had not answered the ancient lizard, she said "Yes…" The young maiden meagerly concurred in her thick cockney accent. "I agree miss. I thought it'd be a lot harder to chase down thems murders."

The woman before her, who was shrouded from head to toe in all black, was short to correct her employee. "Hunt down Miss Jenny Flint – hunt not chase."

Jenny's soft pale cheeks flushed as the woman she had become to admire for her strength and dominance rectified. Never before had the young match girl met someone like the warrior woman. Her every action proudly displayed that nothing could or would stand in her way. There were a many nights in which the maiden would lay in her servant's quarters at night, staring at the ceiling and ponder, "…she really is fearless, it's not even an act."

For the young cockney girl there was a lot in her new life she had to get used to. In the last few weeks she had gone multiple nights without supper, to now having more options for every meal than she had ever dreamed of. She was still in a mild form of shock that it was like that every day. In her room, instead of an old thin mattress, that she felt every squeaky unsupportive board underneath, the maiden now found herself sleeping on a thick down filled mattress; nearly six inches thick.

When Jenny Flint thought it could not get any better, Madam Vastra then informed her that every three months a professional would come and tighten the bed straps that held up the comfy mattress. Another unbelievable luxury that took the former match girl some time to get used to was that she could take a bath; completely alone and undisturbed anytime she pleased. It was nearly two weeks before the lady of the house realized that her maid was only using cold water. It was music to her ears to learn that all the hot water she wanted was also included in the arrangement.

Although deep in thought, Jenny heard the sophisticated woman next to her suck in suddenly. Beginning to become impatient waiting for a taxi to show up in the late hours of the night, the Silurian gradually released the captured air. Trails of her frozen breath floated off into the sky. "The air is not as brisk as normal. Summer should be just around the corner from now."

Feeling as if she were freezing to death, the dark hair beauty's mind drifted back to her dwelling. In the grand household, where Madame Vastra was lady of the house and sole owner, was a middle-aged Russian woman who orchestrated the galley. The woman had short dark red hair, which often looked unkempt at least as far as London's 1880's standards were concerned. For the time, it was traditional for women to keep their hair long and neatly pinned up. Jenny often thought the cook looked as if she ran egg yokes through her mane. The stringy hair always had a wild look to it by the end of the day.

In the back of the home, was the room where all the noise came from. "Red", what the middle-aged woman preferred being called, was always banging her pots and pans in the kitchen before and after every meal. It supposedly sounded like the Overture of 1812 – at least that is what, Cardwell said about her. He was butler at Poternoster Row. Older in years but he came with the Victorian house Vastra said.

Cardwell complained about her a lot, but she liked to cook her meat rare; which was perfect for Madame Vastra and her special diet. Jenny often wondered where she found such a woman. But it happened one day, the plump woman showed up, knocked on the door and in her thick Russian accent asked, "Where's the kitchen?" She never missed a day of work, having every Sunday off, and kept to herself, no matter what the mistress of the house asked to be served.

Beginning to loose feeling in the tip of her nose in the chilly night, Jenny was starting to wonder if a rentable carriage would ever show. Bundling herself up even more, she hid her shivers from the prestigious Victorian. The maiden's young brown eyes scanned over Vastra's outfit ensuring everything was still in place. It was her job after all to look after the well educated woman. Jenny had originally been signed on to the estate as a maid; however it did not take long for Madame Vastra to find other useful ways to keep the young maiden busy.

The warrior woman was unable to bare the thought of running around the streets at night fighting crime with the same woman who cleaned her water closet. So as far as the mundane chores were concerned, another servant was hired. She was a French woman who did not speak much English and much to the private employer's preference, she kept to herself. Sonja polished the silver, did the wash and most of the cleaning.

Jenny Flint's new tasks were finding ways for Madam Vastra to move about the city without incident. It had been her idea after all for the warrior to wear a veil. When strangers asked about the near opaque lace, the well educated woman simply mentioned a death in her family. The somber answer halted any curiosity from spawning which included her seamstress, as the touchy subject was quickly dropped. But truth be told, the story the Silurian told was not a lie. Vastra had in fact lost several of her sisters when she returned to the Earth's surface. The willing servant discovered that every time her mistress repeated the explanation, there was a underlying sadness in her tone.

With a faint flip of her wrist, Madam Vastra called for a carriage that was headed down the cobble street. Striking a pose in which the young girl had come to love, Madame Vastra waited impatiently for the horse and buggy to reach them. The human could not help wonder how easy it was for the Silurian to boss people around, after all she had been a senior military officer thousands of feet below the Earth's Surface.

Vastra's companion was the one who passed the driver several coins to pay for the ride home. Settling back into the deep pockets of the carriages' cozy seats, the warrior woman sat in silence – even long after the young match girl entered. They had gone several blocks before the not customarily quiet lizard lady got the best of her and Jenny began to speak.

Without warning, the pale skinned girl was immediately silenced by Madame Vastra as soon as she uttered a sound. Raising a finger to her lips, to the woman whose back was facing the driver, the proper speaking woman hissed, "Shhh – do not ruin the moment."

Greatly confused, the former match girl suddenly realized that the green skinned woman had been starring at her the whole time. It was then that warrior woman's black glove slowly rose to the open window of the carriage. Leisurely moving her fingers about, the hand seemed to dance in the moon's light. Leaning forward a bit, Vastra elevated her hand as if to lift the unclouded light with it. She was showing that the moon's brilliant beam had been showering the maiden for the entire trip, and to her great satisfaction she was greedily enjoying the view.

Although she tried to hide it, the prehistoric soldier knew that by now Jenny could see even the slightest facial expressions under that near opaque veil she wore. But as the carriage made a sharp turn around a large building, blocking the moon's luminescent light, the eloquent mistress began to realize the color of her skin was not the only thing she would try to conceal.

Entering the foyer of the great Victorian home, Madame Vastra finally spoke more than typical pleasantries. Soothingly, the lady of the house revealed as she removed her gloves, "Jenny, I would like you to join me tomorrow." The unexpected statement caught the young maiden off guard as the skilled fighter dropped her dark gauntlets in a silver platter by the door. However before the second fine leather glove landed in the dish, Jenny protested.

"But Miss, what about the cleaning of the curtains? You asked me to wash them tomorrow. "

With a disturbed huff, the black clad woman started to speak as if Jenny had a choice. "I will simply hire someone else. There are far better things to do with your time Miss Jenny Flint." It was music to the Silurian's ears to speak the full name of the one and only human she respected, but unbeknownst to her, the dark hair beauty also liked hearing it.

Wrapping up the evening and the conversation Madame Vastra stated as plainly as she could, "If you are to continue to be my assistant, I am going to need to train you." Beginning her journey up the stairs, the eloquent woman explained, "So first thing tomorrow morning, I expect you to wear the clothes I have left on your bed." Moving up the winding staircase, the former match girl heard a little rise and perhaps a twinge of joy in Vastra's tone as she added, "Sword play 101 starts promptly at 8."


	2. Chapter 2 Time To Dance

**Home Is Where The Girl Is**

**A/N: **Sorry about the long sections of detail. Many of my fans will be crossing over from other genres I didn't want them to be completely lost.

**Chapter 2 – Time to Dance**

The next morning went as expected with a light breakfast as the two ladies headed to the large ballroom that had been converted to an exercise room, as Madame Vastra called it. The large hall had an entire wall covered with spacious windows and was very intimidating to anyone who entered, who did not know the lady of the house very well. Upon crossing the threshold, it was a visual assault to unsuspecting patron. The cook would not even enter the well lit hall.

For those who dared to study the room further, they saw all types and shapes of weapons hanging on the walls. The spectrum of metal looked used, not pieces from in a fancy museum. Littering the space, that once was a great dance floor, were various contraptions hanging or mounted about the room. Off to the side were three horizontal bars standing at three different heights, and behind them were a couple of large linens bags stuffed with straw. The patched bags had clearly seen the seamstress on more than one occasion, as they appeared to have been attacked by a sharp thin blade numerous times.

About an hour into the former match girl's training, Madame Vastra unexpectedly stopped. In a solemn tone, she confessed, "I realized last night Jenny, that I might have been too forward with you my dear."

Tugging at the bottom of her snug fitting vest, that Vastra provided, Jenny questioned, "Lawd above! What do yew mean miss?" Feeling a little odd wearing such expensive clothes, the brown haired beauty thought that perhaps her day out of that dress was already over. Internally, the maiden wondered if she had done something wrong that her employer did not approve of.

The eloquent woman side stepped her pupil and walked boldly close behind her. Letting out a small breath that sounded like a hiss, she added, "I may have of pushed you too hard, too soon." Spinning back around on her heels, the educated woman said, "You are still so young."

Allowing her mind to race wildly that she had disappointed the ancient warrior, the brown eyed girl sadly dropped the wooden sword she had been holding down at her side. Afraid she had been the one to insult the first person in a long time she respected, the maiden cautiously questioned, "I don't understand yaahr meaning ma'am?"

Lowering her own practice sword, Madame Vastra delicately wiped her brow with the back of her sleeve. "I believe I rather insisted you wear pants, when it is customary for the women of this time to wear dresses." Barely trying to avoid eye contact, the lizard lady sipped from a fancy goblet. "I mean are you even comfortable in that?"

Of course the Silurian was addressing the knee high leather boots and trousers that fit the former maid like a glove. Accenting the smart outfit was a fluffy long sleeve blouse that was held in place by a five button - black embroider vest. The cuffs and neckline of the white shirt maintained the shirt's femininity as lace trimmed the edges, but did not distract from its function; which in this case was fighting.

Standing across from her was a very differently dressed head mistress. The green scaled woman was wearing a loose overlaying shirt and a wide brown skirt. Pulling the two pieces together was a padded vest that provided a bit of protection. Fastening it closed, were fifteen silver buttons allowing the ancient warrior absolutely freedom with her movements. The color of Vastra's vests reminded the human of the carpetbaggers she heard so about in the Colonies across the pond.

Almost laughing out loud, Jenny shot back in her thick native cockney accent, "What deese pants?" The woman stroked her muscular thighs, "Blimy miss I actually feel mawer comfortable in trousers. When I was a kid I'd steal me bruvvers all da time. Gosh I would wear'em everywhere. Me mum would get so mad."

Tipping the goblet towards the brunette, silently gesturing if she wanted any, the warrior's smirk returned when the brown eyed beauty politely shook her head no. Jubilated, Vastra cried out. "Then unguard my dear!" While her left hand attacked the unsuspecting maiden, the warrior woman's right hand gingerly returned the expensive glass of water back on the table.

Although preoccupied, the skilled fighter still maintained her offensive position, forcing the maiden backwards. Smirking from ear to ear, that she was able to please the dark haired beauty, the scaly woman declared with amusement in her tone, "Rule #1 – Always expect the unexpected my dear Jenny."

The two women continued throughout the day and part of the night in a beautifully orchestrated evening of dancing; well not really dancing. They were sword fighting, but to both of them it felt to like well rehearsed ballroom dance. It was then that a long running joke started: just before they engaged in battle, one would ask the other, "Shall we dance?" Day after day they practiced until Jenny became quite good. She paid attention to every detail Vastra said. It often made the older warrior wish some of her sisters had listened that well.

On one particular evening, the ancient warrior was helping the inexperienced girl hone her skills. She had the basic moves down, now she was teaching the pale skinned human how to read her enemies body language. It was imperative to know when and where your enemy strikes before they do. According to the skilled hunter, it was had helped keep her alive all those years.

Across from her, the eloquent woman spoke, "Watch my body Jenny. See how I move." The woman was standing still, but was rocking her weight between her two feet. "Study my breathing." Taking in a deep breath the Silurian proclaimed, "See how my chest rises and falls." Unbeknownst the to lady of her house, the silence of the room engulfed them as her instructions soothed considerably to where she was practically whispering to the maiden across from her.

Jenny's dark brown eyes were locked on to every command her mistress gave. When she said, watch her feet. She did. When she told her to see how her body moved; she did with absolute pleasure. Feeling a bead of sweat slide down her back, the former match girl gripped her sword impossibly tighter as she quivered at the thought when Vastra told her to study her chest movements. She had to use every ounce of strength she had to concentrate on lesson at hand and not the thoughts that beckoned to swirl in her mind.

Out of frustration, the warrior dropped her sword and strolled over to the maiden. Placing her hands around the shaft of the sword and another on the girl's shoulders, the Silurian quipped, "Oh dear Jenny, you are strangling it." Gently positioning her hand over hers, the well educated woman instructed, "Relax your grip dear. You are not trying to choke it." A small smile tugged at both their faces. It was then that warrior woman realized that former match girl looked fatigued as several beads of water streamed down her temples. Concerned, the skilled fighter questioned, "Would you like to stop for the night?"

Secretly enjoying the intimacy they were having, the dark haired beauty shook her head no; worried her words might betray her. The woman practically embracing her pupil starred deep into her eyes. It occurred to the green skinned woman, that she had not been this close to a human before. Well not one she was not eating. The typically composed hunter quickly moved her head out of the direct line of site from the former match girl. Vastra gave a tender squeeze on the woman's shoulder. "Relax Jenny. We have all the time in the world." The well educated woman's blue eyes titled forward to look the dark hair beauty in the face. Her hand still holding the maiden's she apprehensively squeezed, "Relax your grip." As if it had been her own hand, the young maiden eased off and blushed.

Subconsciously, Vastra then swept a stray piece of hair and tucked it behind Jenny's ear. The skilled hunter had not realized until it was done, that she did it to better see the girl's face. Nervously stepping back, the reptilian stammered, "Now is that not better?"

Feeling her cheeks equally flush, the pale skinned human replied, "Yes Madame Vastra. That is be'er."

Returning to her position across from her pupil, the ancient warrior, who was suddenly experiencing suppressed breathing, choked out, "Ok where were we?"

"I was studying your body madam." If she had not been three shades of red before, the former match girl certainly was now. Not knowing what to say next, Jenny's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Certainly" quickly followed the young maid's absentminded statement. Attempting to regain her own composure, the skilled warrior opened and shut her eyes a few times until she was able to put her emotions aside and was completely in control again. It was imperative to teach the human the best she could. After all, the former match girl was becoming a woman whose blood the Silurian did not want on her hands.

The evening lessons continued as did they in the following days to come. Although the dark hair beauty was coming a long nicely, there was still so much to teach her. The warrior woman had not even touched on offensive maneuvers and inwardly she wished those lessons would never occur. The matriarch of the house secretly wished, the maiden would never be in battle. The skilled fighter wanted to always be there to defend the dark haired human.

In the meantime, Madame Vastra's attacks became more aggressive and Jenny's ability to get out of trouble escalated. Soon there was not a room, nor employee of the house that was not affected; except for the mistress' bedroom. That was one place the former maid refused to do combat in. But the feeling was mutual for the lady of the house. It was a place for sleeping, not fighting.


	3. Chapter 3 Rough Housing

**Home Is Where The Girl Is**

**Chapter 3 – Rough Housing **

Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint continued their rigorous training that would bleed into the late hours of the night; when not out tracking down criminals. They began to enjoy each other's company so much that they actually turned down a less dangerous case or two in pursuit of their newest hobby; trying to kill each other. If the two swinging combatants were not eating or sleeping in too late, they were moving about the house like Mongols chasing after one another; often with a pause for a brief instruction.

From the early morning to late evening, the sparring partners tore up the furniture, busted out the lamps and shattered more plates that Red wanted to recall. Anything and everything that could be used as a weapon or distraction while the other got away was far game. The real maid often referred to them as the stampeding elephants. Had she not been to terrified of being deported, she would have raised more of a stink over the idea that the two women acted anything, but like the women of London in late 1880's.

Early one evening, a police officer knocked on the door of 13 Paternoster Row. He and his partner seemed to have urgent business, none of which they wanted to deliver. Cadwell, the butler, was the first to answer the door. He immediately summoned the lady of the house, who was quickly donning her cloaked veil in the next room. When she was ready, the affluent woman and her chamber maid huddled in the door frame. Breathing heavily, from the excitement, Jenny had forgotten about her wooden sword, still in hand, and hid it behind her back.

"Good evening Madame Vastra." The taller of the two men said. Fiddling with a piece of paper in his hands, he spoke with a shutter. "We didn't come soon ma'am because of you being a great detective and all for Scotland Yard but we…" Again the man stammered, this time pulling at his thickly starched collar.

Watching his face grow even more paler than her sparring partner, the woman offered a little reprieve, "Please continue constable." Her accent was perfect Victorian Scottish which only made the men sent by the metropolitan police more anxious. "Thank you Madame Vastra. Well ma'am we have received numerous complaints about the noise…"

The lady of the house was quick to cut the man short with a stern tone, "What sort of noise?" At this point, the veiled reptilian woman and former match maker's faces diffused into more serious personas.

As if her reputation had not already begun to spread, the brown haired constable gulped hard before continuing. "We have received numerous accounts by the neighbors and some passerbys about the noise."

It was the cockney girl's turn to repeat the confusing statement, "Say here, wot sort er noise 're ya talkin' abaht?"

Feeling brave, the second man took a turn to speak as he attempted to explain. "People are saying…"

"Wot people?" Jenny blasted before her mistress gently placed an arm in front of her, silencing her.

With only a visual warning to her pupil, the lady of the house pleasantly conveyed, "Go on."

Directing his statement towards the out spoken maid, the second man spoke more confidently then before. "Fine people miss. Folks around here are afraid people are getting murdered in here." His voice trailed off as he looked at the finely dressed veiled woman.

From behind the residents of the estate, the real maid unexpectedly shouted, "I knew someone would eventually come about that." With the rolling of her piercing blue eyes, the matriarch of the establishment made a mental note to fire the maid as soon as the gentlemen left. Observing the constables again, the skilled hunter heard the shorter man swallow hard as he nervously glanced back at his partner holding the paper. The piece of parchment, which Vastra educatedly thought had notes of what to say, looked like mulch by now.

Receiving absolutely no visual help from his senior officer, the short man continued, "And by what we heard just a few minutes ago, ma'am I beg your pardon, but we have to agree." He haphazardly tried to sneak a peek behind the women crowding the entry way.

There were a few more pleasantries before the curvaceous reptilian dismissed the constables, flatly stating that she would look into the matter. Leaning heavily on the back of the closed door, the young pupil chewed on her bottom lip waiting for her mentor to think of something clever. "We only stay up to maximize our training efforts" started the ancient warrior; radically justifying their means.

Kicking an imaginary stone, the dark hair beauty huffed, "We practically 'ave ter wai' fer da night so yew don't 'ave ter wear what constrictin' aaaht fit."

"Veil" her mistress was quick to add. "It is called a veil."

"Yeah that's what I meant" Jenny deflected as the idea of upsetting her mistress meant she might become the prestigious Victorian's snack, or worse next meal.

Before the two allowed the warning to ruin their evening, the two flopped down on the couch and surveyed the room around them. "I supposed we did make a bit of a racket."

Looking at the disaster area around them, Jenny quipped, "Well we did break a fing awer two."

Both women looked into each other's eyes as the ridiculous statement that leapt from the human's mouth. The skilled hunter was the first to get a word out before an outburst of laughter filled the formal sitting room. "This place is a disaster."

The two shared a good laugh but as dinner arrived and went, the rest of the evening became extremely somber.

It was not until almost bedtime that the human and her mistress who were sitting out in the sun room, starring up at the stars, that anyone said a word. Deep in thought and hopefully preventing herself from getting depressed about the whole idea, the dark haired beauty came up with a clever plan.

"Miss."

Sipping her near nightly glass of human blood, Madame Vastra responded, "Yes." The slur in her word insinuated that she was thoroughly enjoying the unique beverage.

"I was fnkin' Ma'am. I know I still 'ave much ter learn abaaaht da art ov combat." The ancient warrior so loved it when the ape referred to fighting as an art form. It was a secret gluttony of hers. "I don't want to stop my training with yew Ma'am." The plea in the woman's heart caused the previously occupied Silurian to put down her goblet and focus on her pupil.

"I agree Jenny but I don't know what we should do." Releasing a deep sigh of her own, the green scaled woman muttered, "I thought about contacting the doctor but…"

"I have an idea miss."

The bold statement caught the reptilian off guard. With great curiosity she asked, "What do you suggest?"

"The 'ouse is not a suitable place for this training." The woman quickly jumped to her feet and stammered as to not offend her employer and friend. "I mean yaaahr 'ouse is a lovely 'ouse ma'am. It's just not da fightin' kind. If yew know what I mean."

Beaming, the older woman dropped her eyes. "I know what you are saying my dear." The warrior stood and paced the brick wall until she felt the blood rush away from her face. "Go on with this brilliant idea of yours Jenny."

"I suggest we should go somewhere where we can… better train."

Slumped against the doorframe, leading out into the garden, believing that her training fun was about to come to an end, Vastra alluringly chewed on the corner of her recently removed glove. "Where do you suggest?" After previously putting some thought into it, the well educated mistress added, "Perhaps down by the factory plants, but it is so dirty down there." The green scaled, yet sophisticated reptilian delicately caressed the back of her bare hand. "The soot really clogs my pores."

Lifting off the frame, the fearless investigator continued not waiting for Jenny's reply. Flapping the glove in her hand as she pondered, "Perhaps we could go down by the docks?!" Spinning on the back of her heel until she faced her servant, the lady of the house finally decided to wait for a response for witty idea.

Believing it cute that Madame Vastra was full of herself, the young maiden countered. "I was fnkin' in da coun'ry somewhere." Sitting half in and half out of a large wicker chair, the dark haired beauty continued, "Maybe there is a cottage we can stay. That way we don't 'ave ter wai' fer da shadows ov da night ter quietly train." As her teacher stared directly at her, Jenny was unsure of how her mistress felt about the suggestion, as she watched the smooth lines of the reptilian's expression go flat, then her head tilted completely sideways.

Taking painfully too long, a bright smile slowly drifted across the ancient warrior's face; one the human had only seen before when Vastra had spotted her enemy target. It reminded the maiden of a cat's cheshire grin – right before it eats the bird. With lightning fast reflexes, the skilled fighter moved. "Why didn't I think of that?" Spinning around, with her back turned, Vastra quickly looked back over her shoulder at the young maiden. "You are a clever girl Jenny. I am so glad I kept you around."

**A/N:** All of Jenny's dialog was translated used a cockney translator from the web. So if something is off or wrong, because I an American and clearly don't speak it, blame the website not me. Or send me a PM (Personal Message) on how to correct it. So sorry if they are awful.

**A/N2:** I chose the name Cadwell, as he was actually a butler in London during the 1880's.

**A/N3:** Thank you for those who contributed about Vastra's Scottish accent; not being a British one.


	4. Chapter 4 The Countryside

**A/N:** Chemise (a type of woman's undergarment/sleepwear; looks to be light and loose dress. Classically worn next to the skin to protect the clothing from sweat and body oils.)

**Home Is Where The Girl Is**

**Chapter 4 – The Countryside**

After waking up before dawn and traveling nearly all day, the women finally reached their final destination. Upon a large grassy knoll sat a larger than most cottage. It was humble in size compared to the house on Paternoster Row but would be more than acquit for the pair during their stay. What truly enticed the pair were the amenities the piece of property provided.

For starters, there was not another living sole for miles. No nosy or annoying neighbors to worry about. There was a tall line of brushes and shrubs that surrounded a quarter of the lot. It provided the ideal privacy desperately desired by the duo. This impenetrable barrier would allow Madame Vastra to sunbath anytime she wanted without incident. A brief stroll from the back of the house was a trail of overhanging oak trees that led to a small lake. It was included with the property and even had its own little pier. The cottage was surrounded by acres of open fields filed with tall grass that was often caressed by a warm and gentle breeze.

After their baggage had been brought inside, the caretaker was starring oddly at the veiled woman who was wearing a long beautiful grey dress with matching accents. By now Jenny had become accustomed to being over looked any time Madame Vastra was around.

Countering the unwanted attention, the wealthy and sophisticated woman had given the rehearsed alibi as to why two unaccompanied women needed such a grand piece of land, and why it was absolutely vital that they be undisturbed. The woman who often disliked mammals, recalled the keeper's mind beginning to spin wildly when the veiled woman addressed all his concerns with a simple eloquent statement.

"You see my dear man I have come to the country because I am a writer on the verge of a best seller. It is imperative I am _not_ disturbed for any reason. All I require is one simple servant for my needs." She nodded towards Flint's direction, who in turned curtsied.

"For such a large farm" the woman continued, slowly and matriarchal moved about the room, "I have a rare skin disease that does not allow me to show my true skin in public." The fearless investigator made an abrupt about face turning towards the tattered man, "It can be quite striking for those…" She paused pretending as if she was really going to remove her opaque shroud from her face. The prestige Victorian then sharply dropped her hands adding, "Well no worries, it is not contagious." She pointed at her dark haired servant. "She looks normal yes?"

The pair giggled at how quickly the older gentleman went for the door yelling, "You know where to find me if you need me!"

Under her breath Vastra annoyingly muttered, "Monkey". But as Vastra peered out of the window, waiting for the caretaker to be gone from site, her hands rose to lace mask again. However this time, not only did she lift it, she removed it from her crown and tossed it to the side like rubbish. With a few more fluid movements, off came her silk gloves, scarf and bonnet. By the time Jenny turned away from the window, her mistress already had half her dress undone and was in the process of carelessly shimmering out of it.

Once it hit the ground, a quick swift kick sent the fine gray dress against the closest wall. Standing in only her pale yellow chemise, that clashed magnificently with her green skin, the curvaceous reptilian placed her hands on her hips as to soak in the small victory.

Lifting a single digit in the air, as if she had missed something, the eloquent woman revealed, "I almost forgot!" Rustling to the nearest chair, the deadly hunter sat down and busily removed her fine leather boots and stockings; not at all concerned with the maiden standing gapingly at the woman's skin who she had never seen so bare.

After all it was not the color of Madame Vastra's skin that made the former match girl weak at the knees or heart pound. It was that she had never seen a woman as unclothed as Vastra was now. Surely she had been with girls before, but always in the dark or in the shadows of the night. To the young woman who had been disowned by her own family for her life choices, it wounded her that she had never been able to wake with someone in her arms. Because it was forbidden, her former partners never stayed to see the morning light on their lover's face. It was a fate she thought she would have to endure until her death.

Nervously massaging her temple trying not to stare, Jenny helplessly watched as Vastra stood and wiggled her toes on the bare wooden floor. Feeling flush with delight, she panicked that the reptilian warrior would realize the impure thoughts racing about in her mind. The last thing she wanted to do was offend the deadly hunter. From the corner of her eye she watched the titillating gown twirl.

Beneath the Silurian's feet, the boards felt warm after basting in the afternoon sun. "FREE AT LAST!" Vastra boasted. Spinning around like a school girl in a new dress, the affluent lizard was beaming from ear to ear. "Isn't this wonderful my dear?" Finally stopping to catch her breath, the typically reserved woman cheered, "Is this not rejuvenating?"

The star struck maid did not know what that word meant, but based on how her mistress was behaving, she had a pretty good idea what she was implying. However before the young servant had the chance to look away from the low cut, near see through gown that showed too much green skin, lady Vastra grabbed Jenny by the hand, nearly sweeping her off her feet. "Let's go check out the pool."


	5. Chapter 5 Summer's Night

**Home Is Where The Girl Is**

**Chapter 5 – A Summer Night's Breeze**

It did not take long for the two up and coming detectives to adjust to cottage living. The country air was crisp, clean and invigorating. Even their food was fresh right off the property; at least most of it. Large cuts of meat were delivered at least once a week to help satisfy those with ferocious appetites. Jenny mostly had potatoes and scraps of meat often found in stew growing up; larger pieces were saved for holidays. However with her new daily life of exercise, she welcomed the fresh livestock. It helped her muscles grow strong and her mind sharp.

One particular evening, the Silurian commented on her new food choices. "Ummm" she purred as she placed another piece of meat in her mouth. Barely swallowing, the reptilian remarked, "Goddess, this meat is so much more taster than wooley mammoth of my day." Imagining how long ago that was, the human's eyes shot wide as she studiously watched the well educated woman gorge herself on the tender pink meat. Scarcely forcing down another large bite with a glass of blood, Vastra quizzed, "My dear what is this called again? I forgot. Whatever it is, we absolutely must have this weekly. I simply can not get enough of it."

Seeing another forkful disappear, the willing servant finally offered, "Its pig miss."

As time past, the summer days slowly begun to melt into one another. Had it not been for their weekly delivery of supplies, the two women would be at an absolute loss for what day it was. As Jenny lay in her bed each night, she would stare up at the ceiling and wonder what her mistress was doing right then. Not once did the young maiden want the day to be over; or any day for that matter. Never before had she felt so free – so alive. Even as her sore and bruised muscles begged for a reprieve from her daily lessons, the maiden could not relish the feeling of empowerment that her teacher provided.

Each morning the independent woman ate a lite breakfast followed by the vigorous dance of warriors; that concluded around eleven. Lunches promptly ended at noon; even if they started late. Madame Vastra kept a tight schedule around the cottage. It was the way of the warrior she would proclaim.

It was during the afternoons that the seasoned warrior focused solely on her pupils' body. Every day she had a new physically challenging assignment for the young match girl. Her daunting tasks spanned from picking up apples, which fell by the hundreds, to extensive labor. The well educated mentor informed her that saving the apples from rotting was good for her gluteus maximus. But by the next morning, when Jenny could barely walk, she thought better of Vastra's philosophy of 'being good for her'.

A few of the young maiden's daily grinds consisted of painting fences, mending retaining walls, chasing chickens, and making a badly needed repair to the roof that had sprung a leak during a storm one night. The Silurian also made the city girl do laps in the pool, so many that she once commented, "Are you sure you are a lizard and not a fish?" The humorous reference did not amuse the lady of the house as she retaliated by making the young land mammal swim an extra ten laps.

Thankfully Jenny's body was allowed to rest, or rather heal from her perspective, every other day, though it did not stop Madame Vastra from educating the unrefined woman. She made her read, read and read. The inexperienced pupil could not believe how much information was enclosed on such small pages. The match girl studied modern history, the basics of science, how to read maps and the art of warfare; just to name a few.

Even when it rained, the woman had an extensive chore ready for the lass. It once poured for three days straight, allowing the dark hair beauty plenty of time to scrub all the floors in the house. To the underprivileged maid, it was incredibly mundane how particular the blue eyed lizard wanted them cleaned. Up and down motions when scrubbing, large clockwise when rinsing and counterclockwise when drying them. She swore she never wanted to clean another floor again.

To an outsider it would appear that prestigious Victorian was working the poor city girl to death. However if one investigated further, they would see that prestigious Victorian had been right there the whole time. Madame Vastra did everything Jenny did. She moved boulders, painted boards, picked up apples and scrubbed the floors; along side her assistant.

Her reasoning for this shared torment was "It is not simply a person who makes a leader great – it is to have walked in the shoes of those who you lead that makes one great." It was an ancient philosophy the young match girl did not at first understand, but as the days converged into weeks, she began to appreciate the meaning more clearly. A series of exchanged glances and smiles during the chores also helped, Jenny thought.

Dinners were small and meager, unlike their hearty lunches. But it was shortly after dusk that young maiden enjoyed most. After supper, Vastra would read or tell a story of her own to the exhausted maiden. Sometimes they would sit out by the pool, in clothes not presentable for public view with their feet dangling in the water. Jenny would lie back on her blanket and stare up at the stars high above, saturating herself with each and every word that trickled off the tongue of her mistress.

The evenings had become the favorite part of day for Madame Vastra as well; not only because of the calming chirp of crickets and cool summer breeze the gently flowed over her skin. Every now and then, the mentor would peer over to the young lady she was reciting too, and stare. Struggling to keep her pace, as even the faintness pause would cause the studious companion's head to pop up. However, just as her pupil had been learning, so did she.

The skilled hunter taught herself to not betray her thoughts as she read. Often allowing her piercing blue eyes to trail over the pale skin of her assistant, she would watch as the young girl's fingers would comb through her long brown hair. One time the prestigious Victorian almost slipped when she saw the young girl's caressing hand move to her svelte stomach. The ancient warrior had to fake a cough in order to excuse her self.

As Jenny lay in her bed that evening, she pondered, "Lawd above! I 'ope Madame Vastra isn't comin' down wiv something. She sure did cuff a lot tonight."


	6. Chapter 6 Just Breathe

**Home is where the Girl is **

**Chapter 6 – Just Breathe**

Early one morning, the two sparring partners were hard at work with real swords. At first it shocked the skilled fighter how quickly the former match girl caught on, but as the Silurian got to know the willing servant better, she realized the maiden was a natural. As blades clashed, the eager assistant saw a weak spot and attacked. Without realizing it, the reptilian instinctually used her bare hand to stop the blade. Jenny shouted, "Oh Gawd!" when she saw her mentor's blood begin to pour from her palm.

Trying to conceal the damage and her pride, Vastra pulled back. "I'm fine." Ripping herself away, she studied the bright red fluid gushing out. With her back turned, she inspected the hand. Pressing the laceration open and closed, she hissed, "Goddess, how could I have been so stupid?" Acting quickly, she ripped off one of her long sleeves and wrapped it around her hand.

The concerned pupil was persistent as she attempted to catch a glimpse of the injury. Pre-carelessly like a child, the warrior woman held up her newly, yet pathetic excuse for a bandage up and showed it to Jenny. "See my dear, I am fine."

Donning an expression she was used to seeing, not performing, the former match girl barked, "That cut is deep ma'am. I can see it bleedin' frough." The blue eyed woman was about to protest when she was sharply interrupted by the worried human. "I've seen my share of wounds miss and that one…" She pointed at the reptilian's hand, "…that's a bad one miss. It needs to be tended to and quick yew 'ear me?" Suddenly realizing how harsh she sounded, the poor girl uttered, "That is, if you don't mind me saying ma'am."

Gripping her already throbbing hand, the ancient warrior conceded and silently gestured for her companion to lead the way back to the cottage. Inside, the lady of the house outstretched her right hand on the kitchen table as instructed, while the maiden gathered up the items needed to administer first aide. Once everything was laid out, Jenny picked up the needle and thread in hand. Feeling that she was more nervous than the ancient warrior, Jenny swallowed hard. "Are yew ready?" Her mistress gritted her teeth knowing what was about to happen and slowly nodded yes.

Pausing yet again, the fair maiden mentioned, "I'm not gonna lie miss, dis is gonna 'urt. Yew wanna take a shot ov whiskey for…" The woman paused remembering who she was taking to. "…courage?"

A gentle smile lifted its gaze up to the thread bearing woman. "No I will be fine. I have done this countless times my dear." Even though the matriarch was telling the truth, her injuries had always been tended to by a professional, in a medically advanced hospital. Watching the tiniest of sharp objects inching its way closer to the palm of her right hand, Vastra said, "Perhaps a swig wouldn't hurt."

The assistant was eager to retrieve a bottle of fine whisky for her mistress. As Jenny moved the thread in and out of the green skin, Vastra drank more and more hoping to dull the pain. But what really took her mind off the affliction was watching her lovely nursemaid. She had the precision of a surgeon thought Madame Vastra. Watching the rise and fall of the match girl's chest made her forget all about the throbbing.

" Er, let me 'ave some ov that." Jenny motioned for the bottle and quickly took a large swig.

Whimsically amused, the wounded warrior asked, "Why do you need liquid courage my dear?"

"Because I 'ave ter do dis."

Vastra leapt from the table screaming and hissing like a mad woman. The alcohol burned her skin feeling comparable to acid. Clinching her jaw at the raw pain, she bore a hole in Jenny's skull. "_Why did you do that_?"

Taking a few frantic steps backwards, the frightened assistant explained. "It needed ter be disinfected ma'am." The honest answer did not help sooth the agony or anger as the Silurian hissed at her nurse. Cautiously retaking her seat, the dark hair beauty pleaded, "Now da ugliness is over, I need to dress yaaahr wound."

Pulling her hand back quickly, the reptilian woman shot brown eyed girl a deadly look. The maiden had become accustomed to reading Vastra's body language by now, and knew that look meant: touch me and die. Attempting to refocus the deadly fighter's attention, the young maiden gathered up the medical supplies. "Fine but it'll be yaaahr 'and they gotta cut off wiv a butcher knife cuz it got infected. Not mine."

The prestigious Victorian's brow frowned instantly at the true statement. Cradling her hand like a baby, the affluent woman reluctantly sat back down and offered her hand to her assistant.

When the lizard's sapphire eyes were met by the human's doe eyes, she realized that the make-shift operating table experience had been just as difficult for Jenny as it was her. Solidifying the fact was when the dark hair beauty declared, "I promise I won't 'urt you." Practically idolizing the woman who had taken her off the streets, the last thing the unrefined pupil wanted to do was cause the curvaceous reptilian an ounce of pain.

Sitting very close to one another, the willing servant held Vastra's injured palm while she tenderly checked her work. All the stitches were clean and well placed, but the dark hair beauty did not want to let go of the hand that had been softer than she imagined. After careful inspection, she reluctantly released the arm and began making a bandage she saw in one of her books. Like an ever watchful mother, the ancient woman looked on as the eager student created the perfect dressing. Vastra's piercing blue eyes watched every movement the human made with great enjoyment.

Jenny slid in closer and cradled the affluent woman's hand, allowing her to better dress the wound. Only inches from each other, the street smart girl felt her patient distractively breathing heavily against her cheek while she twisted the piece of cloth around the wrist. The match girl tried her best to remain calm and professional as the warm air brushed against her clammy skin from sparring. Feeling as if her heart would jump out of her chest at any second, the willing servant struggled to continue her task. Internally Jenny prayed hoping that her mentor could not see how flush she was, or how badly she wanted to continue touching her.

Having her appendage held so affectionately, caused the prestigious Victorian's breathing to become labored; not to mention the exposed skin from Jenny's open blouse did not help much either. Attempting to apply the maiden's advice from earlier, 'Try to think about something else' Vastra stared at the pale skin that glistened from her upper chest. The sophisticated mentor knew she had to be at least faintly panting at the close approximately of the dark hair beauty. Inwardly she prayed the young maiden would not notice. The ancient warrior thought it best to pull back but she was so intoxicatingly close that if she moved any closer, her petite nose would gaze the young maiden's skin. The thought was incredibly enthralling to the curvaceous reptilian; so much so, that she was unable to move away.

Meeting her approval, the blue eyed woman could tell that the young maiden was delaying the completion of her care. The assistant rotated the hand several times, ensuring the bandage was absolutely perfect. With her chin in her good hand, Madame Vastra mused, "Good thing I am left handed, yes."

The statement caught the human off guard as her pupils shot wide. By her expression, the skilled fighter could tell that Jenny had not noticed this before. Playfully wiggling her other hand, the Silurian teased, "See?"

The blood suddenly rushed from the match girl's face as she unexpectedly excused herself, "I should go."

Before she knew it, the reptilian was left sitting at the table alone and confused. Examining the dressing, she muttered to herself, "Everyone I have ever been with said that was a very good thing."

Two days later, when sword play was off the schedule, the two women stood in the middle of a large grassy field. Beginning to get mildly frustrated, Vastra dropped her bow and quiver, full of arrows, and marched over to Jenny. She knew she had taught her better than this. In the past days, she had already shown her mentor that she mastered the art of hunting using archery. She had already killed three rabbits and a stray fox. But today for some reason, the former match girl was unable to properly release the arrow from the bow.

Annoyed, the skilled hunter marched over and placed one hand on the match girl's hand; which was holding the bow. Feeling her mistress' breath tickle the back of her neck, Vastra wrapped her other arm around the maiden's petite frame. "You are not holding it right Jenny."

The ghastly expression from her instructor nearly horrified the eager student, but she was quick to turn her head and continue the lesson. Fully aware of the Silurian surrounding her, with only subtle movements, the ancient warrior informed the girl what she wanted. Her right arm was stiff, holding the bow, while her left cradled the maiden's back pressing every so gently upon her bosom.

It was all the dark haired beauty could do to keep breathing, and preventing her knees from buckling beneath her, while the reptilian continued to teach her how to properly shoot the bow. Realizing that her usually studious pupil was not cooperating, Vastra huffed, "My dear, you are not even trying." Remaining perfectly still, the pale girl said nothing; did nothing. All she could do was feel the warmth of her mentor's body around her.

Frustrated, the curvaceous Victorian gripped the human within her clutches even harder. Internally, the maiden's heart was breaking, but still she could not move, she could not speak. Peering over her assistant's shoulder, the reptilian starred directly into the woman's eyes as she spat, "Jenny you must make an effort."

Looking away, a small and faint whimper escaped the young girl's throat, "I know."

Still firmly in her grasp, the exasperated reptilian suddenly relaxed her posture as if a slow and daunting thought flooded her mind. Surprised and a bit stunned, the warrior woman released a deep breath that she felt she had been holding in for centuries. Although the heavy sigh was out, the well educated woman maintained her grasp of the maiden. Like waking from her long hibernation, she unexpectedly realized why her star pupil was not participating.

Again, the curvaceous woman's breath tickled the back of the human's neck. From her embrace, Vastra could feel every thump of the maiden's young heart. For the first time, the reptilian closed her mouth and sucked in the sweet smell of her maid as she did when hunting prey. Instinctually human could feel the sudden attention from her mistress and began to shutter. Actualizing she was inches from grazing Jenny's check with her soft lips, the reptilian became pleasurably intoxicated from the scent.

Taken by the satisfying, yet unexpected reaction, Vastra released her hold on her companion and took a few steps back. The Silurian licked her lips as the smell was so strong, she could actually taste the young maid. Stammering on her own words, the woman fired back, walking steadily away from the cottage, "That will be all for today."

**A/N:** I choose Vastra's blood to be red as most of Earth reptilian's blood is; not the sci-fi kind. She is after all from Earth not space.


	7. Chapter 7 The Fire of Passion

**A/N:**I want to send a special thank you to the artist who drew the cover art for this story. She is, and always will be very dear to my heart.

**Home Is Where The Girl Is**

**Chapter 7 – The Fire of Passion **

Several hours had past before Madame Vastra finally went back to the cottage. It was so late, that the young maiden had eaten supper alone. Coming through the back door, the reptilian barely spoke as she dismissed herself to her room for the night. When Jenny asked if she would like her to make something to eat, her mistress flatly replied, "No thank you. I am not hungry" and disappeared upstairs.

Encroaching on the midnight hour, a horrible lightning storm woke the lite sleeping warrior. Rising from her bed, she watched as brilliant shards of light lit up the night sky. Moving closer to the window, she realized that the rain, which typically accompanied such storms, had not come yet, and that only the crackling thunder followed the sky flashes. Worried that her assistant might be frightened, the curvaceous reptilian quickly dressed and headed to her companion's room. With three pronged candelabra in hand, the curvaceous woman was almost disappointed when she was unable to comfort her young maiden. Apparently, despite the booming noise outside, the match girl was dead asleep and had not even stirred.

Complacent not to disturb the sleeping beauty, Vastra decided to go check on all the windows and doors. By then the dry warm wind was blowing quite fiercely. From a distance, the prestigious Victorian could hear the kitchen window opening and shutting violently. She immediately headed in the direction of the clamor. Peering out the window, that overlooked the back field, the Silurian suddenly jumped unexpectedly. Causing her fright was a large explosion and whip of light touching down on the ground; only a mild distance behind the cottage. The concentrated voltage discharged itself in a thick of tall grass.

Dangerously close to the cottage, the reptilian knew that fire had to be put out at once. She had to wake her chamber maid. Vastra frantically shook the human. "Get dressed! There is a fire!"

The word 'fire' caused the dark haired beauty to immediately rise from her bed. "What fire? Where misses?" Feeling her boots and clothes being tossed at her, the eloquent mentor answered.

"In the back field, behind the barn."

The assistant barely swung around when the ancient warrior gave her further instruction. "Grab a blanket, wet it in pool and meet me out back." Right before heading out the door, Vastra gripped the door jam to pull herself back into the room, "And be quick about it Jenny! We don't want to loose the cottage."

Outside, Jenny followed the luminous glow of the fire, stumbling every now and then from carrying the heavy wool blanket. Only making it out about twenty feet, the woman wish she had grabbed the lighter cotton comforter as it would have soaked up less water and would have been easier to drag across the field. Still dazed from the sudden awakening, and unsure what she was doing, the maiden dragged the blanket behind her like a child.

Her solitary compass was a brilliant orange light that came into full view once she passed the barn. To her surprise the brush fire was larger than she imagined. Reaching six or seven feet high, the bright ambers formed a crescent shape from where it started. Everything was glowing except for her mistress' silhouette, who was frantically trying to combat the natural phenomena. Thick smoke swirled violently around the ancient warrior. Accenting her form was mixture angry gold and red wispy flames bellowing high in the air.

From the corner of her eye, the lizard saw her assistant ahd cried out. "Help me!"

Blankly staring at the rising flames, the inexperienced pupil stammered, "I.. I.."

Madame Vastra saw that the human was terrified and unable to move. Not wanting to waste another second, the warrior hollered over the roaring flames, "Here, take my blanket. Soak it in the pool and come back as fast as you can Jenny." Before she knew it, the warrior had taken her blanket and she was now holding Vastra's.

With the high winds whirling around her, making her task more difficult, the formidable Silurian urged, "Hurry. Our home is at stake." She then grabbed the corners of the new blanket and headed back towards the raging fire.

As fast as her tired legs could carry her, the willing servant did as she was instructed in a timely manner. Nearly reaching the reptilian, another crash of lightening caused the human to freeze in her tracks. Only a few feet from the warrior woman, the brown eyed girl drop to her knees and watched the astounding scene played out before her.

The prestigious Victorian was surrounded by the untamed brush fire being wildly fanned by the violent winds. Panic petrified Jenny as thoughts of loosing her mentor to the brush fire was growing as rapidly as the flames. Filled with fear, the maiden was unable to rise and help; she was frozen with fright. Tears begin to drizzle down her cheeks as she imaged a world without the illustrious Madame Vastra at her side.

Searching for any kind of resolution, the maiden looked up at the sky and wondered why there was lightning but no rain. Surely, the rain would put out the fire, but the fierce winds whipping her unkempt hair everywhere suddenly answered that question. A short distance ahead, she heard the normally eloquent voice call out to her, "Jenny get up! You have to help me put this fire out!"

Shakingly returning to her feet, the inexperienced pupil shot back, "But I don't know what ter do Miss?"

"Swat the ground with your wet blanket – like I am doing."

Horrified by the fire, yet more terrified of losing her best friend, the frightened maiden found her feet again and replicated the action her guardian was doing. Treating this like any of her other physically strenuous chores, the maiden pushed away her dreadful shock and assisted. With short burst, the wet comforters slammed into the ground, robbing the flames of the precious oxygen it needed to survive.

After a few exhausting minutes, the brush fire was finally out. Hunched over looking at each other, the two women did not even have time to celebrate their victory before it began pour. Surprised that it started to rain now, Vastra outstretched her arms and leaned her head back victoriously soaking in the midnight rain. "Thank the Goddess!" As the water streamed over the reptilian's face, she was snapped out of her trance when Jenny spoke; but more so by what she thought the maiden said.

"I don't know what I'd do wiv aaaht yew."

Unsure what exactly what the girl had said over the blistering winds and now heavy downpour, the well educated woman halted her rain dance. Smiling, the prestigious Victorian turned and faced her assistant. "What was that?"

Louder than she intended, the woman in shock declared in a serious life threatening tone, "I fnk I would die wivaaaht yew!"

The smile floated off her mistress' face. "The fire was not that bad Jenny." Seeing the dark hair beauty trembling in her soaking wet clothes, the affluent woman thoughtfully removed her cape and placed it around the girl. "We were able to put it out." Believing that would satisfy the human, her mentor stepped back and said, "There, that is better, yes?"

Not waiting for a real answer, the Silurian opened her arms to the sky again and thoroughly enjoyed the torrential downpour. "You know I miss rain the most." Glancing at the maiden who hadn't moved, the lizard lady disclosed, "The way it slides over your skin. It is so cool and refreshing."

"I love you."

The sudden remark caused the warrior to freeze in her tracks. As her head popped back up, her arms went limp at her side. The ancient warrior thought she must have misheard the match girl because of the loud rain. Looking at her with a cocked head, the blue eyed woman questioned, "Did you say something my dear?"

Trembling from the night's cold, looking like drowned rat, the maiden cried out, finally letting out what she felt was her dirty little secret. "I love you Madame Vastra."

Despite the weather, the curvaceous reptilian swallowed dryly and starred at the willing servant. Unsure what to do, the warrior naturally placed her arms around the girl's shoulders to warm her. Believing that the young maiden was going into shock, the matriarch conveyed, "I am fine Jenny." With no response, the fearless investigator stated, "I was never in real danger my dear."

Sheets of water poured over her flat hair, until every muscle in Jenny's petite body shivered. Mustering all the courage she had left, she glared straight into the matriarch's eyes. "Madame Vastra, I am in love with you." When the piercing blue eyes stared blankly back at her, the match girl revealed, "I am hopelessly and uncontrollably in love with you Madame…Vastra." The woman's name slowly drizzled off her lips as she spoke.

The dark haired beauty waited for the warrior woman to react; which to her felt like centuries. It took a few before the sapphire eyes indicated a registered thought. Taking in a few ragged breathes herself, the warrior absentmindedly covered her mouth, with her bandaged hand, and floundered backwards. "By the Goddess above…"

Glancing at the ground then back at her assistant, Vastra felt her own heart leap from her chest. Pressing her other hand over her chest as if to silence her pounding heart, the well educated woman motioned to stroke her companion's cheek but inches from touching her, the reptilian thought better of it considering the circumstances. She did not want to take advantage of the human. Perhaps the young girl was in shock because of the fire and did not know what it was she was saying. The mistress could only force out one simple command, "Let's get you inside and warmed up."


	8. Chapter 8 Fires That Burn

**Home Is Where The Girl Is**

**Chapter 8 – Fires That Burn**

Unsure if the girl was crying or it was the rain pouring down her cheeks, the ancient lizard silently guided the maiden back into the house. With every step the well educated woman felt as if this impossible walk would never end, as her brilliant mind ran through every scenario possible of what she thought she had just heard.

Over and over she reminded her self of the multiple reasons why a relationship would never work between a Silurian and Human. And when she exhausted those, she moved on to why she barely tolerated the mammals. However as she compiled her excuses, the list grew larger and larger of detailed information on the young maiden. The lizard lady was pleased with herself by how detailed to compilation was, very detective like, she mused.

Rehearsing the checklist, she recalled the way unrefined woman moved, spoke, and assisted her. Vastra's mind spun as she began to take pleasure in narrating each item off the list: the way her maid smiled, dressed, and the smelt. The terrific smell caught the reptilian off guard as she found herself licking her own lips at the imagery. For nearly thirty steps, the entitled Silurian had been depicting everything she had come to adore about her companion until she realized, that only her own stubbornness kept her true feelings hidden.

Before long, the skilled fighter had the cottage fireplace roaring as the stunned girl remained silent and staring only at the floor. As the flames, unlike those from earlier, soothed and crackled in the still room, the reptilian prepared the shivering girl a cup of warm milk. Attempting to calm her own shaky nerves, she handed the young maiden the cup. "Here my dear, drink this."

Devilishly yearningly, the prestigious Victorian watched as Jenny's lips seductively wrapped around the brim of the cup. The well educated woman had to pull herself away before allowing the provocative thought to go any further. Thankful the dark hair beauty could not see her flushed complication, the woman returned to the fire place and stirred the flames to produce more heat in the living room. She then flipped a blanket she had placed in front of the fire to help warm her young servant.

When the prestigious Victorian felt she had regained her composure, she soothingly suggested, "Come, let's get you out of those wet clothes."

Jenny's numb fingers fumbled for the tie at her throat, but when they didn't work, her mentor stepped in and untied the cloak. Placing it to the side, Vastra slowly went down on bended knee and gently unlaced her boots, then removed them. With hands of silk, she gingerly took off her stockings as well. When only the maiden's cream chemise was left, the prehistoric woman went to the fire place to retrieve the warm blanket.

It was hard to shock the illustrious detective, but when she turned back around and saw Jenny's bare skin, it took all the warrior had to keep breathing. In her short absents, the former match girl had untied her lite chemise and allowed it to fall around her ankles. Standing before the lady of the house was an entirely naked woman, with all her graces on proud display.

Taking in the beautiful figure before her, the green woman quickly noticed what little color remained in maid's face was rapidly disappearing. In a flash, Vastra had the warm blanket wrapped around her female companion. Floating in and out of consciousness, the young match girl managed to utter, "I…"

Caressing her face, the well educated woman soothed the girl as she drug her limp body closer to the fireplace. "Hush now child." As a bit of fear overcame her, Vastra petted the human, coddling her like a child. Wiping stray pieces of hair out of her face, the skilled fighter's voice trembled. "I've got you dear. I won't let anything happened to you."

Jenny's eyes opened once more and looked up at her personal caretaker and friend. Expelling what little energy she had left, she locked eyes with Silurian and proclaimed, "I meant what I said miss." With her next breath, the exhausted woman slipped away.

Sure the young woman in her arms had pasted out, from exhaustion, shock or both, the reptilian cupped her own mouth and stared up at the ceiling. What was she to do with this new information?

In the cozy living room of the cottage, the diligent investigator watched over the drained human all night. Gently placing her on the couch next to the fire, Madame Vastra retreated to the wing back chair; she swore she would not sit in again for quite some time after staying there all night. Mentally repeating the conversation several times throughout the night to occupy the time, she proclaimed that the chair was comfortable for sitting in, but not spending the entire evening in; worried about someone she cared a great deal for.

The next morning, the acting nurse maid came to life when she heard her patient moan. Coming too, the maiden stirred, nearly knocking off the fine quilt Vastra used to keep her warm. When Jenny's eyes finally opened all the way, a pair of greatly concerned blue pupils stared back at her. "Blimy miss, wat happened?"

When it occurred to the matriarch that the young girl might not remember the things she said the night before, the Silurian backed away from the couch to give her some room to recuperate. Unsure if she was relieved or sadden by the idea, the lady of the house paced as the maiden got her bearings. Trying to make herself scarce, the matriarch headed to the kitchen. "I will make you some tea."

Overwhelmed by the imagery that was crushing down on her all at once, Jenny's mind suddenly slowed when she realized the blanket covering her was Madame Vastra's quilt; her favorite one in fact. The cockney girl's fingers languidly caressed the fine embroidery; countless times had she imagined herself under that exact comfortable. Without hesitation, as if she were gripping onto a dream, she pulled the cover up to her face and inhaled deeply. She could smell the Silurian's scent all over it. Enthralled by the fragrance, the brown eyed girl moaned, "Oh Gawd".

Rounding the couch, Vastra carried in a tray. Concerned by the buried girl, her mentor questioned, "Is everything alright Jenny?"

Wanting to crawl further under the luxurious bed linen, the girl answered in her thick accent, "Yes ma'am."

Making the final preparations for tea, the prestigious Victorian proclaimed, "I thought we should rest today…." Vastra's eyes immediately searched for any protest but when there was none, she continued, "It seems we both had a frightful night."

Jenny had taken several sips from her warm cup before she realized what her mistress said. "Excuse me miss fer sayin' but yew didn't look very scared puttin' aaht that fire."

"It wasn't the fire that worried me my dear."

Sitting up a bit more, the young maiden prodded, "Then what was it?"

Causing the human's heart to skip a beat or two, Madame Vastra replied, "Loosing you Jenny. It has always frightened me to death to lose you."

The former match girl nearly split her drink as she sat up to respond but was cut short by the ancient warrior's stern voice. "Not now. I would like you to go upstairs and take a warm bath. You need to get some of the pastiness back in those cheeks."

Again the girl tried to spill the thoughts that filled her soul, and was again interrupted, "Then I want you to eat something and take a long nap." When Jenny waited patiently, that is when Vastra told her what she wanted to hear. "Then we will talk. There seems to be much to discuss my dear." Unsure of what to do next, the reptilian was pleased that she had just bought herself more time to evaluate what Jenny said the night before. Not allowing the weak human to reply, the reptilian woman quickly shuffled out of the room.

Even as the prestigious Victorian exited the living room, the match girl's eyes followed and were beaming with delight. She recounted the numerous times the two of them would be breathing in the same air, and last night they shared it all evening. Although unconscious, it did not matter to the woman who had been crushing on her mentor for weeks. Burying her face in the mistress's bedspread, she imagined touching it as if it were Vastra's skin directly. Briefly glancing back over her shoulder, Jenny grabbed the blanket out of sheer joy; thankful the warrior was no longer in the room. Sucking in one last breath before she got up, the eager student confessed, "Even if she eats me for supper tonight. I will always have last night with her…" The dark haired beauty exhaled, "…and this glorious smell."


	9. Chapter 9 What's for Dinner?

**Home Is Where The Girl Is**

**Chapter 9 – What's for Dinner?**

Ending her warm bath early, Jenny marched downstairs to demand that she and Madame Vastra speak now. However the half dressed woman was sadden when she realized the affluent woman was not there. Peering out the kitchen window, she saw her mentor out in the field behind the house. She was out in the tall grass inspecting the damage from the fire the night before. Caught up in her own fear, the young maiden did not realize how easily the fire could have burnt down her summer home. Apparent that her mentor was not returning anytime soon, the dripping maiden leaned heavily against the kitchen counter.

Still feeling a bit weak, the former match girl decided to do as she was instructed and went back upstairs for her much needed rest. Inside her bedchamber, was a small plate of food that the ancient warrior had left for her. Admiring the food, she noticed everything on the plate was precisely cut up and stacked on the oval plate. Picking up a stack of cheese, meat and wafers, the maid mused, "Maybe she should do the cooking from now on."

Absolute silence filled the cottage, as fear began to fill the ancient warrior. Vastra did everything in her power to distract her from a very difficult conversation she was destined to have later that day. She tried to read, clean and even hunt, but the pre-occupied Silurian was unable to concentrate on anything but the sleeping beauty upstairs. As time agonizingly slipped away, the well educated woman practiced her speech over and over again. In her whirling mind, the rejection was rather poetic she thought, but the bases remained the same; a Silurian and a human could not be together. She reminded herself, it was a miracle they could even work together, much less anything else.

Several hours later, the young maiden was unexpectedly awakened by the same bell that she used to call Madame Vastra to dinner. Wiping the sleepiness from her eyes, the dark hair beauty could not believe how quickly she fell asleep. Glancing out her window, and into the dusk, as the supper bell chimed for a third time, she began to realize how long she had been in a deep slumber. Rushing about her room, the human prepared for dinner, knowing who would be there as well. Looking in the mirror one last time, before heading down, Jenny sucked in a ragged breath. She was finally going to have the conversation she had wanted to have for weeks, if not longer.

It had not been ten minutes after the food had been presented that Jenny broke, "I can't take dis anymawer."

Calmly the affluent woman cleared her throat and sophisticatedly returned, "Jenny, dinner is not the time."

Slamming her napkin down on the oak table, the eager woman began to rant. "I'm tired ov waiting. I'm tired ov lyin' abaaaht who I am." The maid's voice got louder as she went. "I'm tired ov fakin' the way I feel abaaht yew. I'm sick ov it all. We need ter talk now!"

Eloquently placing her fork down next to the plate of food she hardly touched herself, Vastra released a heavy sigh. Knowing there was no going back now, she sat back in her chair and motioned for the young woman to proceed.

When the spot light was suddenly upon her, the match girl did not know what to say. Her first inclination was the fear of angering the ancient warrior who could kill and eat her within the blink of an eye. And she knew it was possible as she had seen the Silurian on more than one occasion feast. Allowing her heart to overtake her mind, the brown eyed girl blurted, "I don't care if you eat me."

The gruesome statement caught the skilled hunter by surprise. Concern began to fill her head with worry. Had she ever given the impression she would eat the only human she admired. A few ticks of the clock tocked before Madame Vastra silently placed her cloth napkin on the table. Believing that the human had lost her nerve, the reptilian gripped the arms of her chair to stand.

"I love you."

Perplexed by Jenny's proclamation, the well educated slowly woman reached her feet, and hissed as she heatedly rushed out of the dinning area. "That is impossible."

"Why?!" questioned the girl following her mistress into the living room.

"Because you are an ape."

Infuriated, the street smart girl retaliated, "So it is impossible fer apes to love. Oh my Gawd." The woman blasted, realizing she used the same crass name. "Humans!" She corrected harshly.

"No"

Following the woman who was encircling the large coffee table, the dark haired beauty countered, "But you just said it was…"

"I meant it is impossible for a Silurian to love an ape." Throwing up her hands in the air, the warrior woman hypothesized. "Can you imagine?" Stopping suddenly, causing the close following maiden to stumble to regain her balance, Vastra's piercing blue eyes penetrated young match girl's soul. "I used to hunt humans for sport."

Unable to control her emotions, Jenny implored her mentor, "I have imagined, and I don't think it would be as hard as you think."

Not permitting her heart to surrender to her mind, Vastra rejected the notion as she snapped at her friend, "You know not what you ask my dear." For the first time, the dark hair beauty felt the wrong side of the ancient warrior as she tried to stifle her feelings.

The continuous conversation began to sound more like an argument as their voices elevated. Still circling the furniture in the living room, the two went on.

"You are an ape."

Surprising even herself, Jenny kept up with the prehistoric warrior's tenacity; going tick for tack with every excuse the Silurian provided. "You're an ancient lizard lady."

Halting her cadence, the mentor paused then moved closer to her pupil. "You are pasty white."

"Well, you're green."

Ignoring the fact that she adored stroking the brunette locks the night before Vastra snapped, "You have _hair._"

Without missing a beat, the match girl fired back. "You have a six foot tongue."

Stumped for a clever retort, the prestigious Victorian stammered, "Well your tongue…"

Jenny immediately interrupted the reptilian. Growling from the back of her throat, the maiden unexpectedly warned, "_You don't know what my tongue can do!_"

Flabbergasted, the affluent Silurian threw up her hands and began to pace again. "This is preposterous."

"You are the one being preposterous."

Hearing her student use and pronounce the sophisticated word properly, made the once again frozen woman realize her teachings were coming back to nip her in the butt. Scuffing at the brilliant insult, Vastra furrowed her brow.

Suddenly softening her tone, the maiden suggested, "If you'd only give us a chance."

Soothing her frustration as well, the blue eyed woman cupped the girl's face and painfully explained, "You don't know what you are asking my dear."

Grasping the green hand inside her own, the maiden smiled. Her brown eyes melted the warrior's heart, "I do."

With both hands, the eager student slid the reptilian hand down to her pounding chest. "Do we not deserve to be happy too?"

Nearly giving into her deepest desires, the courageous investigator attempted to throw another obstacle in Jenny's path. Abruptly ripping away from the embrace, the warrior's angry voice returned, thinking she would try a new tactic; fear. Backing the former match girl up against the closest wall, the skilled hunter hissed. "We Silurians have unfathomable desires, my dear."

Hoping to strike a little terror in the girl, Vastra pinned the maid's hands; restricting any movement. Inching closer if it were possible, the green woman exhaled provocatively on the maiden's cheek. Intently taking in her scent, the ancient warrior added, "and I have an insatiable appetite."

Without missing a beat, Jenny purred "Then devour me."

Unable to maintain her hard façade any longer, the prestigious Victorian sighed deeply and gently rested her forehead against her assistant's. Without breaking their locked gaze, the affluent woman affectionately caressed the bottom of Jenny's lip with her bare thumb. Barely above a murmur, Vastra whispered, "What am I to do with you child?"

Thoroughly enjoying the sensual touch, Jenny reached out and grabbed the warrior's waist, pulling her closer. "Right now, I can fnk ov abaaaht a 'undred fngs."


	10. Chapter 10 What's for Dessert?

**Home Is Where The Girl Is**

**Chapter 10 – What's for Dessert?**

That night had been filled with raw emotion and wild sexual escapades as Madame Vastra did exactly as the former matcher girl had requested. She devoured her: heart, body and soul. Not much was verbally spoken throughout the evening, as they allowed their bodies to express how they felt. Dusk had long since left the cottage, when Jenny began to stir in the bed next to her sleeping employer.

It was the in the wee hours of the night that the former match girl woke to relieve her self. Painfully slow, the girl's warm body slid out from under the thick comforter. Quickly tossing her chemise on so the cool air did not cause her a chill, the young maiden headed to the water closest. A few minutes later when she returned, the brown eyed human stood and stared at the woman's partially bare green back for a few moments. Beaming from ear to ear, the Jenny internally chuckled at how true Vastra's statement had been about having an insatiable appetite.

Sensing that their love making was complete for the night, the servant began to painstakingly gather up her clothes to leave; as it had been customary her entire life. Searching for her clothes that actually made it into Madame Vastra's bed chambers, she remembered her tormented past in which she never spent the whole night with a lover. Over and over she heard the voices replay in her mind, _Do the dirty deed and be on your way_.

Finding a piece of clothing here and there, the assistant would freeze in mid stride when she heard the lady of the house stir. Rolling over onto her back, the blue eyed beauty sighed deeply. Desperately trying to be quiet and not disturb the slumbering matriarch, the willing servant unexpectedly dropped a boot when her hands became too full.

Thankful for the moment, the young maiden watched as only Vastra's head turned away when the leather boot hit the floor. Sure the warrior was fast asleep, Jenny bent over to pick up the stray shoe. However when she saw the Silurian's hand stretching outward, apparently looking for something, the human again remained perfectly still, this time in a squatting position.

With her heart pounding, the assistant panted as she watched the reptilian's hand searched the bed and found it half empty. Chewing on her bottom lip in anticipation of what might happen next, Jenny fretted, _Oh Gawd, I'd rather leave on my own. I hate when they ask me to leave._ Breaking her gaze the former match girl added, _It's so degrading._ Luring her sights back to the bed, she watched as the prestigious Victorian inched her way closer to the edge of the bed; towards her.

Surprised to find her bed empty and moderately awake, the reptilian's eyes opened to near slits. Groggy, the well educated mentor inquired, "Where are you doing down there little mouse?"

The startled pupil paused before answering. She was unsure of what to say. In an instant her body began to shake, and then tremble. Allowing far too many fears to flood her mind, her soul began to ache. Countless times the young maiden rehearsed this moment in her day dreams. Over and over she told her self, she would not cry when Madame Vastra asked her to leave her bed. But here was the moment she had dreamed about for weeks, and despite her greatest intentions, the surreal feeling was far more intense than she had ever imagined.

Growing impatient, even half asleep, the curvaceous reptilian asked, "Well?"

Jenny stammered and choked, "I was just going…" Her words were absent but as her eyes glanced at the door her meaning was suddenly conveyed.

Ignoring the trembling assistant, the affluent woman lazily reaching out from under the covers and suggestively purred, "Come back to bed silly girl."

Overcome with a sense of happiness and want, Jenny immediately dropped the bundle in her arms and quickly slipped back under the expensive duvet Vastra opened up for her. As the maiden climbed over to the other side, the fearless investigator guided the match girl's head onto her chest. When she was finally settled, the ancient warrior spoke in a sultry accent as she declared, "I'm not nearly done with you yet my dear."

Beaming from feeling wanted and that she was finally going to wake with a lover in her arms that meant more than a dirty knob in the shadows of the night, the dark hair beauty quickly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Breaking he Silence

**Home Is Where The Girl Is**

**Chapter 11 – Breaking the Silence **

Very excited to watch the morning begin, Jenny was unable to sleep and wide awake when the sunrise slowly over took the room. She dare not miss the first one upon a lover's skin. Madame Vastra's reptilian head was buried face down in the fluffy pillow as the light entered. The covers were practically hanging off her naked body and with a single stroke, the young maiden fixed that; leaving only her calves partially covered by the heavy blanket. As the warm glow gently filtered over the room, it slowly beamed across warrior's slumbering body. Unable to resist the urge to touch the exposed skin anymore, the former match girl delicately caressed the green skin without disgrace.

Reaching out, her nimble fingers tenderly caressed the subtle curvature of the reptilian's back. Combined with the warmth of the sun, which she loved basting in, Vastra released a small pleasurable groan of delight as she shifted her weight closer to the chamber maid.

Filled with a new sense of confidence, the bare skinned human sucked in a ragged breathe before allowing her deft fingers to explore the voluptuous body further. To her pleasant surprise, the Silurian's bare ass rose when the seductive caressing reached it. Suppressing an innocent giggle, the dark haired beauty found herself even more aroused by the subtle reaction.

Striving for another libidinous response, the young maiden aggressively dragged her nails over the back of Vastra's thighs causing the warrior's head to rise off the sheets. "Not so rough" quipped the previously half asleep half awake hunter. Glancing behind her, she saw there was no apology or reply for the antagonizing behavior as the human simply continued her softer petting elsewhere with a grin.

Although thoroughly enjoying the foreplay, the cultured woman returned with a smirk of her own, as she gently laid her head back down. "Perhaps when I am more awake then."

Encouraged by her lover's promise, the fervent assistant gently rolled the sleeping beauty over and began ministrations of the woman's front side. Taking in every ounce of exquisiteness the woman had to offer, the eager student soaked her in, just as the sun had absorb the darkness only moments before.

Trailing her fingers, the servant's soft pale lips provocatively followed the same path in which her hands had taken earlier. They first floated over the curvature of the slender green hips, barely making contact but what the ancient warrior felt most was the girl's warm breath as she exhaled heavily over the skin. Causing another deep groan in the back of the matriarch's throat was when Jenny continued over the muscular stomach, grazing over the outline of her ribs as she inhaled the exotic pleasure. Madame Vastra's head shot back as Jenny's moist lips found her erect numbs. Feeling them become zealously engulfed, the reptilian fiercely grabbed at the sheets as the ministrations of the woman hovering above her continued.

As the human worked her magic, the Silurian's mind raced; never before had a wooer found so many arousing weak spots without help before. The literary woman gazed upon her lover for a few seconds before her gratification forced her head back to the sheets. Chewing on her bottom lip, preventing her from moaning even louder, the curvaceous reptilian panted, _and so quickly, even after months, the others still needed help._

Ripping the alluring mentor from her thoughts, she unexpectedly felt the human's teeth at her neck and collar bone. "Oh Goddess!" was all the ancient warrior could utter as she fully enjoyed the maiden's ravishing advances.

Without warning, the flirtatious affection abruptly stopped. Peeling open her eyes, Vastra looked up to see a very cocky smile grinning down at her. Further teasing the warrior, the petite woman lifted off her mentor and began to slowly rock against the reptilian's body. The tantalizing motion captured every bit of her attention. Seeing the green chest rapidly rise and fall brought a smile to her seducer's face.

Struggling to keep air in her lungs, the skilled fighter's head shot back. Closing her eyes as Jenny continued to grin, the eloquent woman's raced. Briefly feeling pity for any lover that ever left the human, the Silurian again moaned loudly as she found her nipples being scrumptiously fondled by the naked maiden straddling her.

Finding herself equally aroused and unable to take the maiden's taunting any longer, the prestigious Victorian grabbed hold of her lover and flipped her over. Now displaying a cocky smirk of her own, it was now Vastra who assumed the more dominate position above the brown eyed girl.

Towering above, the cultivated lizard paused for a moment admiring how the sunlight glistened over her assistant's body. Taken by the natural beauty, the affluent woman was surprised she had not noticed how stunning Jenny's dark chestnut hair looked when down before. Deep within a fervent hunger grew and it did not take long for the ancient warrior to act on it.

Enticingly chewing on her bottom lip, the investigator's throat grumbled as she better positioned herself above the surrendering human. Studying the girl's every line and curvature gave the matriarch great pause for where to start. Never before had her desire for the pale skin woman been so great.

Unable to reciprocate the sexual taunting her lover had been administrating, the warrior's lust was far too intense for that now. Duplicating the same precision and skill she used on the battle field, Vastra dominantly wedged herself between the maiden's legs and earnestly inserted two fingers deep within her.

Gasping at the sudden pleasure, Jenny quickly found herself rifling against the inserted hand. Equally enjoying the moment and proudly taking control, Vastra lent forward and took the smaller breast in her mouth. In unison the couple rocked as the former match girl found every facet of her body being gratified.

Bracing herself above the maiden with her right arm, the green skinned woman continued to thrust in and out with great intensity. Worried she was being too rough; the confident Silurian quickly reminded herself that Jenny had been warned of her sexual prowess. However with another thrust, the reptilian's mind was immediately eased when she felt a wonderful sensation swamping her left hand. Pausing for a moment to investigate the excess body fluid, the cultured mentor looked at her lover's wanting eyes.

Feeling the pasty white legs pull her closer, Vastra watched in amazement as Jenny struggled to speak. "Oh miss." The young woman pleaded, "Please don't stop your…."

The dark haired beauty was unable to finish her sentence before the ancient warrior did as requested and continued her aggressive, yet affectionate actions. Rewarding the blue eyed Silurian, the young maiden dug her nails in the reptilian's back. Never before had Vastra's hand been that soaked, and never before had she thoroughly enjoyed pleasuring someone more than receiving; not that her new lover was not already well rehearsed in the art of love making.

Unable to resist the temptation of executing her will onto the all accepting pupil like a finely tuned instrument, the prestigious Victorian performed her years of practice as a lover. The confident Silurian prided herself on her love making skills, but for the first time in a very long time, she simply allowed her natural instincts to take over. Not once had the young maiden's body or reactions send mixed or complicated messages to the ancient warrior. Every subtle and simple movement explained exactly what Miss Jenny Flint wanted.

Moving in perfect rhythm, the two grinded as one as their body temperatures got even hotter. Soon there was not a sheet or blanket on the bed. Filling the space in the hall as well as the private bedchamber were loud and vocal moans echoing off the cottage walls. With her hand still buried between the wanting girl's thighs the affluent mentor's teeth nipped and bit at the engorged nipples. Her free hand had worked itself under the maiden's upper back and was using it to hold her even closer.

When Jenny's free hands gripped the warrior's toned ass and neck, it caused the equally aroused reptilian to add to the exotic bellows already filling the room. Had it not been for conflicting skin colors it would have been hard to determine where one woman started and the other ended. Beginning to feel fatigue from their all night romantic encounter, the Silurian used the last burst of energy she had left.

Locking eyes on her lover, Jenny suddenly cried out, "I'm…..I'm….. cumming!"

The devilish smirk on the warrior's face indicated that she knew what the maiden was going to say, before she was able. The dark hair beauty's flesh was toasty red, and the muscles surrounding her fingers had tightened so much that Madame Vastra had been unable to move them anymore. Unlike Silurians, the human's back arched upwards; offering her bare breasts as a reward for the intense orgasm. This would become one of the many new pleasures the reptilian would come to admire about her new lover.

Watching the vulnerable human convulse in her arms, the ancient warrior's mind began to stray as her hungry eyes devoured the maiden at her side. _Exactly how long do human's live naturally in this time period?_ Seeing girl tremble for the last time, a large grin stretched across the reptilian's face. _How nice would it be to repeat the last 24hrs again. _

Still unsure if their brief time together was anything more than a rambunctious romp, the former match girl peeled open her eyes and asked, "Do you mind if I stay a bit longer?" The shaken woman took a ragged breathe not ready for the answer to her next question, "…Or do you want me to go now?"

At first, the matriarch thought the young maiden was joking but when she felt the girl's body trembling against her, and saw the sad expression on her face, she knew Jenny was being serious. Warmly beaming, Vastra muttered, "You are welcome anywhere I lye."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**A/N:** Before anyone wants to jump the gun, I have personally researched this subject thoroughly. I found it to be quite accurate and completely enjoyable. Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12 - A New Hunger

Home Is Where The Girl Is

**Chapter 12 - ****(not finished)**

A New Found Hunger

It was late morning when hunger and thirst finally dragged the newfound lovers out of bed. Inside the kitchen, the two were busy making a quick lunch for themselves. Standing at the counter Jenny assembled several small pieces of meat and cheese while Vastra prepared a large pot of tea next to her. Casually watching the well educated woman, who had not yet mastered the technique of making fine British tea without burning herself, smiled as the warrior sucked the pain out of her index finger.

Since very little had been said since they left the bedchambers, the dark haired beauty decided it was time to break the silence. Without slowing her pace in making the adorable snacks that her employer loved, the former match girl asked, "How long have you been suppressing your desire for me?"

Still waving her slightly burnt finger in the air, the green scaled woman replied flatly also without skipping a beat of her tea endeavors. "What for you?" The woman's blue eyes absentmindedly rolled before adding, "I hardly noticed your presence."

Knowing her employer was taunting her, the dark hair beauty boldly untied her robe and opened one side to reveal the bare skin beneath it. Striking a pose with her hand cocked on her hip, she felt the provocative site would be too much for the well educated woman.

Strategically countering, believing she would gain the upper hand, Vastra barely glanced at the soft pink skin that surrounded the erect nipple as she placed a large bowl of fruit on the tray next to former match girl. "Didn't notice."

Sandblasted by her placid comment, the young maiden collected her confidence and re-wrapped herself in the robe. Turning her back on the Silurian, the human declared, "Then I guess you won't miss them if you never seen them again."

Realizing that she had quickly lost that battle, the prestigious Victorian engulfed her new lover in her arms. Placing apologetic kisses all over her neck and face, the reptilian playfully pleaded, "No. No, you don't want to do that."

"Why not?" snapped the assistant pretending to be hurt.

Relishing the image, the skillful hunter struggled to find the appropriate answer. Sticking out her bottom lip the reptilian playfully pouted as she eyed up the tightly wrapped woman. "They would miss my touch."

"I thought you hardly noticed them, so you shouldn't miss them, when they are gone."

Allowing her finger to slyly pry open the robe, Vastra attempted to apply logic. "Well now that I have seen that lovely breast of yours…"

Playfully knocking the hand away Jenny snapped, "I have two of them you know."

Pressing the woman against the kitchen counter, the Silurian opened the robe enough to completely expose both her companion's pink breasts. "Yes I absolutely do know, and I promise I will never forget that." The matriarch took turns passionately kissing each mound as she lifted the maiden off the ground and onto the counter. Ignoring the squeal from the former match girl, the reptilian was quick to make sure her apology was thoroughly accepted by her new lover and based on the vocalization coming from Jenny, it was working.

After a few moments of enticing pleasure, the human gently lifted the Silurian's eyes to meet hers. As sincere as possible, her tone and eyes apologized as well, "They are a little sore."

Stroking the hair out of her servant's face, the affluent mentor knew that Jenny's body had to be more than a little sore after their short, yet vigorous time together. The curvaceous reptilian smiled warmly. "Of course my dear." Offering to change the subject ever faster was when her stomach growled loudly.

In unison the two shadowed, "Food."

The rest of the day dragged wonderfully slow for both women as they spent the rest of their time in front of the largest window in the cottage. Accompanying the entertaining view, that overlooked a large field, was a sustaining yet gentle rainstorm. Long gone was the tray of food that had been prepared earlier. All that remained now was a quarter pot of cold tea and a few grapes in the fruit bowl that sat on the empty platter behind them.

Draping the lover's bare skin was Vastra's exquisite red velvet duvet which laid across a massive opium couch the matriarch had especially made for the cottage. The oversized couch/bed was too large for her home in London and not long ago was the First Opium War, in which the British defeated China, the mysterious piece of furniture brought too many sensitive questions. And although the fearless investigator would never use the finely crafted couch for its intended use, she greatly admired her ability to stretch out on the five feet wide by nine feet long elevated platform. The handcrafted chaise was a guilty pleasure as it was an ideal place to lounge about especially with the small army of pillows the Victorian had tossed about it.

It was the perfect way to spend the rainy day after the exhausting evening and morning the last twenty four hours had been for the two lovers. Later that afternoon, the two woke holding each other with their fingers intertwined. Vastra's arms and legs were still wrapped around her lover, mostly to make the girl feel safe and partially as the reptilian loved the body warmth the human gave off; well that is once she got warm. Briefly sharing a smile, Jenny returned her head to the gentle rise and fall of her teacher's chest.

It felt so nice for the match girl to be snuggled next to the woman she was absolutely head over heels in love with. For weeks she had to watch her from afar, suppressing how she truly felt about the ancient lizard woman. Time and time again she tried to convince herself of an impossible relationship with the woman most of London adored; whether they knew it or not. In her mind, there was not a thing the fearless investigator could not do. No matter how the internal argument went, it always ended the same, how could she not fall in love with the prestigious Victorian she admired most.

Drifting in and out of conscious Jenny Flint never felt happier as she laid against her lover's bare chest. Studying their intertwined bodies and hands, she couldn't believe how different, yet similar she felt with her companion. Her pale skin clashed vibrantly against the green scales as mild thunder sounded in the distance. Pressing impossibly closer to her lover, the former match girl's mind began to wander.

A small chuckle escaped the young maiden's chest.

Amused by the sweet sound, the developed woman asked, "What is it my dear?"

Hoping her doe eyes would capture the warrior's soul, the eager student revealed, "It's been three days since I've had instruction, yet my body is still recovering from…" The maiden blushed before adding, "…your physical demands."

Lifting the pale chin with her finger, the affluent mentor asked, "Does that bother you?"

Pulling the hand down to her chest and holding it as close as possible, the maiden melted into her arms, "I wouldn't want it any other way Miss."

Pulling the impeccable duvet up around her face, the willing servant divulged, "I love this blanket."

"Duvet"

Slightly embarrassed, Jenny repeated the word correctly with the proper accent, "Duvet, of course."

Gliding her large hand over the divine fabric, the affluent mentor paused as her tongue flickered several times taking in the smell of the comforter.

Repeating the human version of the inhalation, only closer to her face, the street smart girl said, "Of course it does smell like sex."

"Hey I like the way you smell."

Furrowing her brow, the former match girl shot back, "You soiled the blanket too."

"It's called a duvet."

"I know what it's called Madame Vastra. Besides what do you mean you like my smell?"

Taking in another deep breathe, the Silurian explained, "You remind me of a….mmm….a peach."

"A peach?!"

"Yes a peach. They are soft, plump and very succulent. I love how the juices flow down my arms…"

"Vastra!" was all the dark hair beauty could get out in time, preventing the reptilian from going any further.

Confused by Jenny's sudden outburst, the eloquent speaker continued anyway, "You remind me of a warm peach, freshly plucked from its branch on a sunny afternoon."

Stunned by the reptilian's boldness, the cockney accent faded from her next retaliating statement, "How tawdry." Presumptuous – self confident / Pretentious – snobbish - conceited of you."

Equally shocked, the matriarch turned her head and questioned with great interests, "How do you know that word?"

Donning a smug expression, Jenny shot back without thinking, "I must have picked it up from my new toffer of a girl friend."

Madame Vastra knew that the slang term meant a high class prostitute, but she never imagined Jenny of all people would refer to her as one.

The playfulness disappeared from ancient warrior's face as she instantly became solemn.

The abrupt lull frightened the former match girl. Fearful she had just insulted the matriarch she admired most by using a word too vulgar for her cultured liking. Biting on her bottom lip, Jenny worried if it had been her use of the word 'girl friend'. Perhaps it was her implication that she was taken that offended the prestigious Victorian. Before Jenny was able to collect more clues as to what suddenly silenced her friend, the Silurian quickly dismissed herself from the room. Cross armed, Jenny blasted herself for ruining the moment.

To her surprise the Silurian returned a few minutes later fully dressed. With her coat in hand, the mistress disclosed, "I am going hunting."

Partially draped by the red velvet cover, Jenny questioned, "After the weather we had today?"

Briefly glancing out the window, where the rain had stopped some time ago, the matriarch stated flatly as she hurriedly donned her gloves, "Yes, it shalt not be a problem."

Trying to both convince her lover to stay and apologize, the maiden pleaded, "But all the scent trails have been washed away."

Continuing to be diligent that she was going hunting, Vastra simply informed the naked woman in a tone that was as cold as her skin could be at times, "I will find new ones."

To the heart breaking human, she felt that the Silurian would use any excuse she could find to escape the cottage all of the sudden. With a dash, the door closed behind her and Jenny was left standing alone; surrounded by only the fine red velvet duvet.

Suddenly unable to stand on her own, the long hair beauty collapsed on the enormous couch. Struggling to contain her emotions, the dark hair beauty stared at the ceiling hoping that would control the brewing storm within. But as Jenny's mind raced to the image of Vastra abruptly leaving, it was convincingly more than the young maiden could handle. With her next ragged breath, tears poured uncontrollably down her face. Gripping the only piece of the lizard woman left, the crying girl buried her face in the duvet; the two were sharing intimately only moments before.


	13. Chapter 13 A Bloody Mess

**Home Is Where The Girl Is**

**Chapter 13 **

**Title: A Bloody Mess**

It was early the next day when Madame Vastra finally returned. The morning's mist was nearly all gone by the time the ancient warrior's feet crossed the threshold of the kitchen. She had entered the back of the cottage knowing what a mess she was, especially her fifthly muck boots. Kicking as much of the mud off as possible in the doorway, the weary woman paused briefly when her chamber maid came rushing towards the back entrance.

Shock quickly overtook relief as the maiden halted her progress. Gaping mouth she stared at the present atrocity. Standing in front of her, was not the woman she had made passionate love to the day before, but was something the human had never seen from her companion before. Jenny gawked at the figure in great disbelief. Unlike Vastra's previous hunting trips, where only her muddy boots revealed evidence of discord, this time the prestigious Victorian was covered from head to toe in red blood. The animal's dark fluid had greatly soiled her dress and cape. To the woman's assistant, it did not look like she went hunting at all but instead was a participant in a massacred based on the amount of hemoglobin.

Dumbfounded, the servant internally quizzed, _Blimey! What did yew eat a cow?_

Ripping the willing servant from the horrific image was the blue eyed woman's soothing tone. "Jenny, please be a dear and help me out of this dress."

Her natural instinct took over as she absentminded answered, "Yes ma'am." Moving towards the great reptilian the two of them ceremonially removed the garment within a few minutes. Holding the badly blood soaked material at a distance, as not to get any on her, the former match girl pondered, "How am I supposed ter get dis clean?" The Silurian was half way across the room when the dark hair beauty asked, not really directing the question to any one in particular. "I don't know if I can even get I' all out."

The highly educated woman answered seeing the maiden fussing over the ruined dress. "Leave it be Jenny. It is not worth saving. Just toss it in the fire."

The warrior stared at her as she let the blood soaked item fall from her fingertips. There was so much blood that it had actually soaked through to her chemise and it too was ruined as well. The only thing clean on the reptilian was her feet, where her boots and stockings had been. The maiden's glossy eyes were fixated on the evening's hunter.

While her companion was made avidly aware what her employer did to her prey, she had never seen such a gruesome site before. In time past, the Silurian had taken great care in the manner and method in which she killed; both humans and animals alike. But the barbarism that stood before her now, left the eager student with a low sinking feeling in her stomach.

Realizing that her willing servant was looking a little queasy, the lady of the house offered. "I brought you a little something from my hunt, my dear." Jenny could tell that her mistress had not put much thought into her declaration as she briefly headed back out the door. Returning faster than expected, Vastra carelessly tossed a large piece of meat on to the butcher table. Causing a louder thud then expected, she declared, "There you go."

Wide eyed, the servant spat, "There yew go? Are yew kiddin' me?"

Haphazardly glancing at the meat, approximately three feet long, the reptilian questioned, "What is wrong with it?"

Covering her mouth trying not to spill the contents of her stomach, Jenny pointed at it. "Look at it!"

For the first time, the hunter's true intentions were plainly displayed for all to see. Desiring to look elsewhere, the ancient warrior saw that the leg had been more than crudely ripped from the animal, and based on her previous attire, it was removed while the animal was still alive.

Before the women sat a large hind quarter, looking rather pale being absent of blood, from a very large stag.

Protruding from the meat was a massive piece of bone surrounded by flaps of jagged flesh. This was not the typical clean and precise style in which Madame Vastra would have characteristically sliced through meat and bone. This was ruthless and bloody. Unable to stand it any longer, the dark haired beauty turned away and headed out of the room. Before disappearing completely, Jenny shot back saturated in her native cockney accent, "I'll ready a bath fer yew."

The quiet and somber bath did little to help relieve the emotions the affluent woman was experiencing. Reflecting on the previous night's conversation, she thought that hunting would help. She had let go of her modern day restraints and butchered that animal, yet that still did not offer the woman reprieve. Lying motionless in the hot bath, calmness reluctantly overtook her, but it still did not help. Resting her head on the back of the porcelain tub, Vastra finally came to terms with what she was feeling. It had been a long time since she had felt anything remotely similar to it, but as her hand nonchalantly splashed in the water, the woman's mind concluded, _By the Goddess Vastra, you're scared._

Soaking in the tub so long that it would keep her skin moist for weeks to come, the mentor sulked. It was not until the reptilian was nearly dried off that her chambermaid knocked on the door behind her. After a few minutes of assisting her employer, Jenny noticed the reptilian's engorged stomach. She had seen the skilled fighter eat well before, but never had she seen Vastra like this. Adjacent to her was a plump stomach that looked to be about six or seven months pregnant.

Taking a few shocking steps backwards, Jenny panicked, _How did I miss that earlier? _

Tenderly massaging her belly, there was no verbal apology from the prestigious Victoria. She simply re-wrapped herself in the bath sheet and informed the human. "The sun is hanging high in the sky I believe a good sun bath will do me good."

The reluctant maid simply swallowed hard as the reptilian waddled past her. "I will be by the pool." When Vastra reached the door, she paused, not hearing a response. "It has been a long night and I am exhausted." Gently rubbing her hand over her enlarged stomach, she finished, "Besides it helps the digestive system after such a heavy meal." Sensing that the human had not moved, the curvaceous reptilian requested, "Jenny do be a dear and make me some tea. I have a fretful thrust."

A small curtsy was followed by an even smaller, "Yes ma'am" as the two parted ways.

A few minutes later, the young maid was busy setting up tea for her employer when the stiffness of the mood became too much for the former match girl. Fiddling with the edge of her apron, she finally announced, breaking the awkward tension between them. "Yew know I was worried about yew."

Removing the towel that was shielding her eyes from the sun, Vastra realized for the first time, what the night must had been like for the faithful maiden.

Practically conducting a one sided conversation, Jenny went on to say, "Yew aren't da only one exhausted. I didn't get a wink in all night. I was up all night worried abaaaht yew."

Unsure what to say or do next, the sunbather looked at her companion, "I am sure you were and I apologize." Feeling as empty as her apology, the matriarch patted the ground next to her and offered, "Join me then, please."

Jenny slowly began to remove her clothing. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing. At this moment and after the thought of loosing Vastra forever, she would have done anything the lizard woman asked of her. Luckily, sunbathing on a beautiful summer day was certainly something that was extremely agreeable to both women.

Watching the young woman's body strip morsel by morsel instantly made the prestigious Victorian forget all her worries.

Settling down on the large blanket that the Silurian already had opened for two, the dark hair beauty hid her front side beneath her. Knowing the maiden was still shy when it came to the bareness of her skin, especially outside the bedroom, brought a small smile to the reptilian's face. As the hand of the pale skin delicately came in contact with her own, all that matter to the skilled hunter was that Jenny was close now.

Also allowing herself to be consumed by the moment at hand, the young maiden likewise pushed away her worry and doubt. All that mattered as she felt Vastra's fingertip intertwine with her own was that her mistress was home; safe and sound. No more would the inexperienced pupil fuss about yesterday, today or tomorrow. She would now focus on now; which consisted of a pair of long green fingers delicately tickling her hand.

It was not long before a pink hand grazed over the reptilian's warming skin. Giving in to the urge to be closer, Jenny snuggled up to Vastra's side. And to her surprise, the ancient warrior welcomed her. For the afternoon, the two women had silently agreed that this would be enough for now.


	14. Chapter 14 Ripples of Water

**Home Is Where The Girl Is**

**Chapter 14**

**Title: Ripples of Water**

The blissful afternoon passed without further incident as the new lovers soaked in each other as much as the sun's rays absorbed them. The bird's had been chirping and the breeze had been gentle. It was very easy for time to pass the women by until the Silurian moved her hand further across the human's bare ass. It was then that she noticed a significant change in temperature in the human's skin. Curious, the green skin woman sat up to see why one cheek was warmer than the other.

Uncharacteristically stammering on her words, Vastra offered, "Ah.. Jenny, maybe a dip in the pool would be a good idea."

Grumbling that her lover was moving at all, the human buried her face further into the ancient warrior's side. "No, it'll be freezing."

"Perhaps a cold swim would be perfect."

Sensing the woman's persistence, the groggy woman slowly lifted her head. "Why do yew wan' me ter go in da pool so bad?"

A brief glance from the blue eyes said it all. Peering behind her, the best she could, Jenny's chocolate eyes widened when she saw a white outline on her buttocks where Vastra's hand had been. Horrifying her more was the pink skin surrounding the blatant hand print.

"I'm sorry dear, but I believe your fair skin does not do well under the sun's rays for a substantial period of time."

Knowing she was in for a great deal of pain, Jenny conceited, "Yaaahr right, I fnk a dip in da pool would be a good idea abaaaht now."

Feeling for her recent lover, Vastra joined the human in the crystal clear pool. The water was colder than expected, but it almost instantly soothed the sunburned skin. Nosily splashing her way to the side, the human asked as the ancient warrior slowly entered the water. "Can yew swim? I mean can lizards swim?"

Once the water reached her chest, the reptilian disappeared under the water barely causing a single ripple. Much faster than expected, the woman emerged inches from Jenny's face. "We Silurian's are excellent swimmers my dear." The close proximity felt like a dare for the human to lean forward and kiss the fearless leader, but after the morning they had, Jenny resisted.

Understanding there was unfinished business between them; the prowess woman backed off and took to the ledge next to the wadding girl. Flinching from the turbulent water, Vastra asked, "Where did you learn to do… whatever that is you are doing?"

"Oh dis. This ain't no drowning." Placing her arm on the rim of the pool, for leverage, the eager student started, "Me old man taught me. Back in da day, a couple ov kids drowned in da Thames an' 'e said…" Making her voice deeper and raspy, she mimicked her father, "I won't 'ave no damn kid ov me embarrassin' me by drownin' naught." Slowing her pace considerably, Jenny's free hand began to glide throw the water. "So 'e tossed me in an' said – Swim or drown. It's up ter yew if there be mawer food on da table tonight."

"Oh Jenny that is awful."

Turning back to look at the rest of the pool, the street smart girl replied, "Not really. I learned not ter drown."

Pushing off the wall, the warrior offered, "Well perhaps I will teach you to move through the water with ease…" The woman's body moved effortlessly through the water as she spoke, "…instead of looking like a dying fish."

Feeling spunky, the former match girl implied, "Yew just wanna ter get yaaahr Brass Bands all over me Madame Vastra."

Watching her hands appear and disappear under the water a few times, the matriarch conceited, "I could see certain advantages to teaching you then."

Pretending to be appalled by the woman's desire for her, which she secretly could not get enough of, the maiden replied, "Fine." But it wasn't until a few splashes later that she spoke of what was really on her mind. "I'll accept yaaahr swimmin' lessons, fer whatever fee yew deem worthy…" The house maid had become quite familiar with the reptilian's desires and attempted to further baited the mentor for what was coming next. "…if yew tell me what 'appened last night?"

When no explanation came, Jenny pushed, "I was worried abaaht you."

Spinning in tight circles, Vastra scuffed, "Don't be. I have been hunting for a very long time."

"It's 'ard not to worry abaaaht someone yew care deeply fer."

Pretending not to be listening, the green woman continued to doddle in the water, but during her companion's next statement caused her motions to slow greatly as if in slow motion. "I worry miss cuz I love you."

When her new lover did not reply, the assistant began to repeat her affirmations. However before anything escaped her lips, the well educated woman abruptly interrupting the girl in a calm yet firm tone, "I heard you silly mouse. I have excellent hearing you know."

Vastra who had become known as Madame Vastra, the Fearless Investigator of Paternoster Row, knew this discussion was long over due. It was the conversation she had been dreading since she first stole the girl's scent when she was pouring tea so long ago. It was upon that deep inhalation that the ancient warrior knew there was an attraction to the dark haired human. It had been a building desire she had been fighting off for some time now. Then the maiden's next words came crashing down on the Silurian like a tidal wave of water. "Don't yew feel da same abaaaht me?"

Without warning the warrior exited the pool and began drying off. With her back turned, the mentor spoke towering above the maiden. "I worked very hard to achieve the rank and position I had in the Silurian Empire. It did not come easy Jenny." Toweling her legs as if they were on fire, the reptilian continued, "I did not allow emotions to side track me." Wrapping herself in a large towel, she glanced over her shoulder and disclosed, "That included my sexual escapades."

The maiden's heart began to sink even further as the reptilian went on. _Blimy is that what I am; a sexual escapade?_

Facing the motionless assistant, the affluent woman recited, "I had to make sacrifices that were difficult for most." Hoping to make the human understand Vastra conveyed, "Lovers were just that…lovers." Unsure if she was convincing her companion or herself, the matriarch started absentmindedly folding Jenny's bath sheet several time. "There was no real emotional attachment. I hold a Commander's position in our Military. I did not have the time for a partner or offspring. My station took precedence."

After folding the towel for the third time, the ancient warrior turned around to face the former match girl. "My lovers meant nothing to me. Can you understand that my dear?"

The maiden's head shot downward. "No. I mean yes." Struggling against the tears that threatened to stain her cheeks, the servant pointed towards the Silurian's bedroom window. "What we done, mean' nothin' ter yew?"

Hearing the trembling tone in Jenny's voice caused the reptilian to stop what she was doing and face the girl. This time her head sank as she solemnly answered, "No, not exactly."

Perplexed the brown eyed girl splashed water in her face hoping to conceal the tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. It had only taken a minute or two for the human to exit the water and demand a better explanation from her would-be lover. Marching up to the skilled fighter, the eager student pleaded, "Then what do yew mean? Where we just two toms tippin' da velvet up there all 'aaahrs ov da night?"

Although she was unsure exactly what the slang term meant, the intellectual knew by Jenny's tone what she was implying. Rapidly feeling overwhelmed by her young lover, Vastra soon found herself holding her stomach suddenly feeling queasy herself. Beginning to pace in a military manner, which had always helped in her the past, the ancient warrior stammered, "I can not put a label or name to it. But what we had… What we did…"

Never had Miss Jenny Flint heard the magnificent Silurian stumble over her words before.

Abruptly stopping, the prestigious Victorian cradling the maiden's face in her palm, and explained, "I care a great more than I should my dear. I would be greatly wounded if you were not in my life." Seeing a great deal of confusion in the girl's chocolate colored eyes, Vastra tenderly tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear. "You are welcomed to lay your head anywhere I do."

Hoping to distract the human for a bit, the older woman suggested, "Now let's get you dressed you are in no condition to be out in the sun any longer."

The willing servant suddenly realized she was standing outside completely nude. Covering as much of herself as she could with her hands, she quickly reached for the neatly folded bath sheet.

"You head up stairs and get dressed. I will make some tea. I am parched." Realizing the common girl would not know the meaning of the sophisticated word, the affluent woman began to explain, "That means…"

"Thirsty" snapped the street smart girl. "Yew told me that before."

Smiling, the warrior replied, "Oh yes of course dear."

After the maid was out of site, Vastra strolled over to one of the patio chairs and sat heavily upon the corner of it. Half heartedly she straightened the silk robe she was wearing and thought about her real feelings concerning the human. She imagined that she could never share them with the companion. Desperately wanting a distraction to take her mind off the young maiden, her piercing blue eyes watched a gentle breeze create a ripple on the still water. Following the small waves as if her own hand made them, she pondered, "How could I ever tell her my true feelings?"

The light to Jenny's room flickered on; a candle had been lit. The Silurian slumped further onto the chair watching the shadow maneuver about the room. As the figure moved, Vastra released a deep and heavy sigh. "It would break her heart."

(something should happen to Jenny to scare the truth out of V)


	15. Chapter 15 The Pain! The Pain!

**Home Is Where The Girl Is**

**Chapter 15 **

**Title: The Pain! The Pain!**

Dim candle light replaced day light as a large candelabra flickered in Madame Vastra's bed chambers. Per her companion's requests, the room was not fully illuminated; Jenny was still shy. Dancing upon the walls and ceiling were casted shadows highlighted by the room's warm colors. The Silurian had dramatically increased the temperature of the room, not for her sake, but to warm the naked human standing before her.

"Yew promise dis won't 'urt?"

Diligently gathering items behind the stationary form, Vastra replied, "It won't hurt anymore than what you have already suffered my dear." The warrior's statement did little to offer assurance to the woman standing completely nude next to the bed; who was nervously shifting her weight. Ready to begin, the educated woman warned, "Now Jenny you must let me complete the process or this will not work. Do you understand?"

A small nod responded from the woman's whose hair was tied up in a loose bun.

"It may feel a little strange at first, but you must promise me to be brave and allow me to finish."

The willing servant attempted to look at the fully dressed employer behind her but was quickly corrected, "Eh Eh Eh."

Reluctantly, the maiden returned her head back around and conceded to the reptilian's wishes. It was only a few moments later that Madame Vastra very gently and methodically opened a strange looking jar behind the girl. Beyond the chamber maid's line of site, the wise mentor drove two of her dominate fingers deep inside. Slowly withdrawing her hand, she delicately applied a strange substance to human's skin.

As expected, Jenny yelped on contact. Although her intentions were not to cause the maiden any more pain then necessary, the reptilian reiterated, "Steady, steady" but it was hard for the inexperienced human. At first, the dark hair beauty gritted her teeth but then resorted to chewing on her bottom lip; preventing her from screaming out loud from Vastra's doings.

It was not long before the centuries old lizard applied a second and third application of the mysterious substance upon Jenny's skin. As gentle as possible, Madame Vastra spread a thick, sticky green slime over the human's back and shoulders. Feeling her pupil's body tremble under her touch, the prestigious Victoria took pity on the human and halted her painstaking disbursement of the cold paste. As tender as her touch had been, the Silurian apologized, "I am so sorry Jenny my dear."

"I know ma'am."

Experiencing a sinking feeling deep in her heart, the curvaceous reptilian leaned closer to the glowing skin and softly blew on it.

"Oh Gawd!" Yelled her companion unexpectedly.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." replied Jenny nearly weeping. "Lawdy miss that is da nicest it felt all day." Defiantly looking over her shoulder, her dark pupils gazed into Vastra's deep pools. "If yew don't mind, would yew do that again?" Seeing the finely dressed woman standing intimately close to her, the eager student's eyes desperately pleaded as well.

More obliged then needed, the ancient warrior sucked in as much oxygen as her corset would allow. With her next breath, she released a soft yet consisted gust of air that tickled the back of Jenny's skin. The mixture of pleasure and pain was almost too much for the cockny girl as she felt her knees begin to buckle. With lightning fast reflexes, Vastra's strong hand wrapped around the maiden's waist offering both support and strength. "Hang on my dear. We are almost done."

When the former match girl regained her composure, the prestigious Victorian continued her work. The green goop administered a subtle yet strong scent. While her mentor made her way down the maiden's lower back, Jenny questioned, "What is that stuff anyway?"

"It is the most basic of healing ingredients and it has a vast array of medicinal purposes."

Feeling the warrior's hands slid effortlessly over her voluptuous ass, the young maiden inquired, "Does it 'ave a name?"

"Yes" purred the Silurian deeply engrossed with her work.

Believing her companion was enjoying the applying of medicine to her posterior more than she should, the maiden coughed grabbing Vastra's attention. "Do yew mind sharin' dis name?"

Shaking herself from the trance, the well educated woman returned her fingers to the jar. "It is called Aloe." Returning to her lover's lower extremities, the reptilian carefully applied the sticky green substance to the bright red skin.

"Yew fink dis'll really 'elp me sunburn?"

Winking at her friend, Vastra returned, "Absolutely." Putting a second coat over the first, that dissipated rather quickly, the warrior enjoyed seeing the white outline of her hand on the maiden's pink derriere. Knowing she was spending too much time on that part of the maiden's body, the matriarch began to explain. "It is, or shall I say, _will be_ frequently being used in herbal medicine. It has variously rejuvenating and healing properties." The woman again exhaled gently on the maiden's bare skin, "..as well as soothing ones, wouldn't you agree my dear?"

Blushing at how much she enjoyed it when even Vastra's breathe touched her, the dark hair beauty answered, "Yes i' does." However when her cheeks became sore from smiling so much, she asked the woman who was now back at her shoulders. "If dis is supposed ter take da stin' aaaht ove me sunburn, they why didn't yew give i'ter me sooner?"

The Silurian suddenly sounded flustered, "Well exposure to the sun is a very peculiar thing. While it burns one skins, like yours, my absorbed it."

Knowing her friend who often avoided eye contact when not telling the truth went on, the crimson red woman interjected, "How abaaaht da truth?"

Cognizant she was caught in a lie, it still eluded the ancient warrior how she could stare anyone in the face and tell a bold face lie, but when it came to that dark haired maiden of hers, the illustrious investigator was unable to even tell a white lie in her presence. Placing the lid back on the mysterious jar, the reptilian turned around to return the glass container back on her make up table. Never feeling oppressed about her sexual desires, the prestigious Victorian declared, "Well I have to admit I rather like you padding around the cottage in nothing at all."

Spinning around to engage in her companion, Jenny shot back, "Geeezzza all day? While I was in pain?" Wanting desperately to cover up so her lover's greedy eyes could no longer gaze upon her, the assistant huffed, "I can't believe yew let me suffer just so you could get an eye full."

Still admiring her beauty, Madame Vastra offered, "If it is any compilation, you are far more beautiful than the finest arts of work hanging on the wall. Were they not created to be adored all day?"

Disgruntled Jenny blasted, "How can anyone be so…so…so…charmin' when I am so angry wiv 'em?"

Feeling clever, the matriarch answered with a smirk, "I believe the same way Aloe can sooth a sunburn. It is agonizing yet intently gratifying at the same time."


End file.
